The Mystery of Duelist Isle
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: One year has passed since Jaden graduated from Duel academy. He is invited to a private tournament hosted by someone called The Card Master at a place called duelist Isle for the weekend. But he oblivious to what is really going on behind the scenes.
1. The Invitation

**Introduction**

One year has passed since Jaden Yuki graduated from Duel Academy. Since then he has traveled the world searching for people to connect with their duel spirits, taking only his cards with him. Though it isn't exactly the luxurious life style a pro duelist Jaden has non the less made a name for himself in the dueling world. Jaden hasn't seen his friends since he left Duel Academy, nor has anything odd out of the ordinary happened. No Shadow Games, no evil duelists planning to take over the world, no nothing, but that's all about to change.

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

"Hey you! Are you that Jaden Yuki everyone keeps talking about?!"

"I am, and you are?"

"Gees, do you live in a cave or something? I'm the great Bandit Keith! And I challenge you to a duel!"

(This fan fiction is based on Anime not manga)

"… Okay, I've got about five minutes to kill."

"You don't know what you've just got yourself into kid… I'm the former American Champ! There's no way you can beat me!"

Jaden laughed and said, "Let's see, if you're the former American champion, that means you're not the champion any more, right?"

"Watch it! Dissing me is gonna be hazardous to your health!"

"I know all about you, you cheated at the Duelist Kingdom tournament and still got your ass kicked by Joey Wheeler. And since then it's all been downhill for you hasn't it?"

"That's ancient history kid! And when everyone hears how I defeated you I'll be right back on top!"

"Yeah sure, but first you have to beat me."

"You're about to feel the greatest pain you've ever felt!"

"Let's duel!"

Instantly the life-point totals on their duel disks went to 4000.

"This guy's nothing but a washed up has-been Jaden. You can wipe the floor with him." said Yubel.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Seniority rules so I go first!"

Keith drew his cards.

"Pay dirt. I couldn't ask for a better hand!" he thought.

"I'll start things off by playing two copies of Fiend Sanctuary! Which means I get to summon two metal fiend tokens!"

(ATK:0 DEF:0)

"But they won't be sticking around for long because now I'm going to sacrifice them both to summon Perfect Machine King!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 1500)

"Next I play the Spell card Polymerization, so I can fuse the Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon in my hand to summon Gatling Dragon!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1200)

"And my Perfect Machine King gets 500 extra attack points for every machine monster on the field other then himself!"

(ATK: 3200)

"And my Gatling Dragon has a special effect too. On my next turn I'll get to toss 3 coins, and for every time it lands on heads I'll be able to destroy one of your monsters! Then I'll wipe you out when both of my monsters attack you directly!"

Jaden laughed and said, "You won't get the chance, I've already won."

"Bull****!"

"You've used up all the cards in your hand, and in doing so left possibly the best cards in your deck vulnerable to whatever I throw at them. Like this spell card, Tribute to the Doomed!"

"What!"

"That's right by discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field, namely your Gatling Dragon!"

Just like that Keith's dragon was mummified and pulled into the earth by a big hand.

"Now you no longer have that monster to give that 500 point boost to your Perfect Machine King."

(ATK: 2700)

"But that's not all, next I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"Now I play the spell card O-Oversoul to special summon the monster I just sent to my graveyard, so say hello to my deck's headliner, Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"You went through all that for those two guys? Sorry kid by my Perfect Machine King is still stronger!"

"Not for long."

"What?!"

"Now I activate the equipt spell Neos Force and equip it to Neos, now he gains 800 attack points!"

(ATK: 3300)

"No way! That's higher then my Machine King!"

"That's not all, thanks to Neos Force's other effect when Neos destroys one of your monsters in battle, your life-points take damage equal to that monster's original attack points. Neos attack!"

Neos destroyed Keith's Perfect Machine King, and thanks to the effect of Neos Force Keith took a grand total of 3300 points of damage, bringing him down to a mere 700.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Sparkman!"

Sparkman attacked and just like that Keith's life-points went down to nothing.

"That's game!"

Keith rose angrily.

"You little punk there is no way you could have won that without cheating!"

"I've never cheated at anything in my life, and I'm willing to bet you probably stacked your deck."

"Why you little… I'll kill you!"

"I'll take care of this." said Yubel.

Just like that Keith passed out.

"As the English say, Good riddance to bad rubbish." said Jaden. "Let's go home."

Jaden walked all the way back to the motel he was currently staying at, not exactly the kind of place people would expect a duelist of his skill would stay at, but Jaden took what he could get, besides he was used to this kind of thing, after all he had lived in the Slifer Red dorm the whole time he was a student at Duel Academy.

"Oh Mr. Yuki! This just came for you a few minutes ago." said the clerk handing him an envelope.

"Thank you."

Jaden went to his room.

"Hello Pharaoh, I'm home."

"Meow"

"So did you duel someone tonight?" asked the spirit of Professor Banner.

"Yeah, some washed up has been by the name of Bandit Keith." said Jaden plopping down on his bed.

"Beat him in one turn did you?"

"Yep."

"What's that?"

"Just something the clerk said I got."

Jaden opened the envelope, the note inside read,

Dear Mr. Jaden Yuki

If you are reading this, then congratulations, you have proven yourself worthy to participate in a private duel monsters tournament I am hosting on my island this weekend. Seven people whom I believe are among the best duelists in the world will be there, and whoever wins the tournament gets to take home five million dollars.

Should you choose to participate take this invitation to the docks tomorrow at 7pm and take it to the boat called "The Exodus" which will bring you to my home on Duelist Isle.

Sincerely yours

The Card Master

"Hmm… The Card Master? Never heard of him… What do you think Kuriboh?"

"Woh… Woh…"

"Yeah, I'm not really doing anything this weekend. And besides, you can't go wrong if you come back with five million dollars."


	2. The Island

Jaden had gone to the docks at the appointed time just as the invitation had told him. It turned out that "The Exodus" as the boat was called was a small yatch. Jaden presented the man there with his invitation and they were off.

"We will arrive at Duelist Isle in approximately two hours, I hope you enjoy your ride on the Exodus."

Jaden wasn't able to get anything out of the captain about who the Card Master was, apparently he had just been hired for the evening to take Jaden to the island. Jaden did wonder where the other duelists were. Apparently they would be arriving on the island later. The ride to the island itself was a little… eerie.

"Gees, the fog is so thick you could cut it with a knife."

As the boat ride went on it went from foggy to a thunderstorm. Eventually a crescent shaped island became visible as lightening flashed across the sky.

"Welcome to Duelist Isle. And thank you for choosing the Exodus." said the captain.

Jaden ran through the rain along the stone path that stretched across the island until he came to a house that looked like a big old mansion.

"Well I guess this is the place." thought Jaden.

Jaden walked up to the front door and to ring the bell when…

"Jaden look out!" said Yubel.

Jaden looked up and saw a gargoyle falling down toward him in the lightning. He jumped to the side just in time so it missed him.

"Holy crap! Thanks for the save Yubel."

Jaden pressed the doorbell.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh my gosh! They're killing someone in there! Hey wait a minute."

He tried the doorbell again.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"It would seem that The Card Master has a weird sense of humor." said the spirit Banner.

Soon the door was answered by someone who appeared to be the butler.

"Good evening we've been expecting you."

"Thanks." said Jaden walking in.

"You're the first to arrive; you are Mr. Drago Dragonavich, are you not?"

"Uh… Not quite. Jaden Yuki."

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Yuki, but as you can see I'm visually challenged."

Jaden noticed the butler's folding cane, and that his eyes weren't focused. He was blind.

"So I see… I'm sorry that came out wrong."

"It's okay sir I'm used to it. Please excuse me while I close the door."

The butler pushed the door the wrong way so that the door was wide open.

"Um… Sir you…"

"I pushed the door the wrong way didn't I?"

"Yes."

This time the butler pushed the door the right way.

"Sorry about that. I'll show you to your room."

As they made their way upstairs Jaden asked the butler about the gargoyle that nearly fell on him.

"I'm sorry sir; this old house is falling apart."

**(Yeah right)**

The big hallways they walked across were filled with paintings and stone tablets.

"What are these things on the wall?" asked Jaden.

"These are artifacts the master has either brought back from his expeditions to Egypt, or that he has bought. You do know the game of duel monsters originated in ancient Egypt?"

"Yeah, I heard about it in school."

As they walked on Jaden didn't see anyone else in the house.

"Are there any other servants?" he asked.

"I don't know." said the butler "I've never seen anyone. Ah here we are."

"It's a little cold isn't it?"

"I've taken care of that Mr. Yuki. I've placed a nice cozy fire in your room."

When he opened the door Jaden saw that the bed was on fire, he rushed in, pulled down the curtains on the bed, and started to hit the fire until he put it out.

"I'm sorry it's a bit smoky, that old fireplace hasn't been used in years." said the butler.

"Well at least the bed will be warm." joked Jaden.

Suddenly…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

"Ah, that would be the doorbell." said the butler "I shall ring the dinner gong when dinner is ready. The master hopes that you and the others will enjoy it."

"What your boss doesn't eat with his guests."

"No, the master prefers to eat out. Now if you'll excuse me."

After the door closed Jaden sat down on the smoking bed.

"Wow, what a creepy guy. Why would anyone want to hire a blind butler?"

"Because he's very cheap." said Banner.

"I don't get it." replied Jaden.

"Well think of it this way, how does the butler know how much he gets paid?"


	3. An Unexpected Surprise at Dinner

"I wonder which other duelists are coming to the tournament." thought Jaden.

"Well you're not going to find out sitting around in here." said Yubel.

"I guess you're right. After all the butler never said I couldn't explore."

Jaden started to walk around the manor. In almost every room there where paintings and stone tablets either depicting certain people or duel monsters. It became clear that not all of these artifacts were from Egypt. One of them looked like a European woodcut; the person depicted in it looked like a vampire. It read,

Prince Vlad IV, Illegitimate Son of Count Dracula, ruler of the shadow games in 15th century Romania, Slain by the distant descendants of King Atem of Egypt.

It reminded Jaden of Camula, a vampire mistress and one of the Shadow Riders whom he fought during his first year at Duel Academy. It was one of those duels he tried his hardest to forget. As Jaden continued to explore the mansion he saw more art works that depicted other villains and heroes from the past of Duel Monsters.

Princess Serina of Nubia, 1st female member of the order of The Forbidden One, inducted after her dueling skill surpassed those of her brother Jono .

"Jaden!"

"Sy? Long time no see."

"Wow you're in this tournament too? That's awesome! I hear Alexis is coming too."

"Alexis?"

"Yeah, I asked the butler who else was coming. It looks like Chazz, Jesse, and Aster might be coming too."

"Sy, Can you excuse me for a minute?"

Jaden went back to his room and started to go through his bag looking for a comb, but found nothing.

"Shoot, well I guess I can at least wash my face."

"You seem a little on edge." said Yubel after Jaden had finished splashing himself.

"Not at all." he replied.

Just then Neos appeared.

"Why I haven't seen you this excited since we dueled the King of Games himself." he said.

"Oh, I know what's going on here." said Yubel smiling.

"There is nothing going on!" said Jaden, his cheeks started to turn pink.

"Oh please, you can see it from space." said Aqua Dolphin.

"It really doesn't take a genius." said Flare Scarab.

"You have a big crush on Alexis!" said Air Humming Bird.

"I do not!" said Jaden, his cheeks had turned red.

"Jaden and Alexis sitting in tree." sang Yubel.

Grand Mole was making kissy faces.

"Look guys, you're like my family, but you're really starting to get on my nerves."

"We're sorry." Neos and the all the others disappeared except Yubel.

"If you need me I'll be right here." she said winking.

"If I remember correctly, when you came back into my life you got so jealous of my friends you tried to kill them all and nearly succeeded." said Jaden.

Yubel laughed, "Come now Jaden, we both know you've got an itch that I can't scratch."

"Whoa! What is that smell?" asked Syrus.

"I found some cologne in the bathroom." said Jaden. "Do you think the others are here yet?"

"I guess so, I've heard that freaky doorbell go off more then once."

"What kind of person has a doorbell like that anyway? Or hires a blind butler? Did the butler light a fire in your room too?" asked Jaden.

"No he didn't."

"He did for me, he accidentally set the bed on fire."

Syrus laughed a little, then his stomach started to grumble.

"Hey Jay, any idea when we eat?"

"The butler said he'd ring the dinner gong when it was time. Let's just hope he can find it."

"Well if it isn't Jaden Yuki, long time no see."

"Nice to see you too Chazz."

"I heard somebody here took out the former American Champion in one turn."

"Aster, still using the same old deck?"

"Jaden!"

"Alexis!"

She was dressed in a blue tank top, a black leather vest, her dueling gloves, and some blue jean shorts. She ran up and hugged him.

"I didn't get a hug." said Chazz under his breath.

"Jaden, you sly devil."

"Jesse!"

"What's going on here, you all friends or something?"

"Who are you guys?" asked Jaden.

"That's Drago Dragonavich, the current American champion, he specializes in dragon cards. And she is Paulina Savreeda, a skilled duelist from French Polynesia, oddly enough she specializes in insect cards." said Alexis.

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room.

"U-u-u-u-u-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h….."

"What the heck was that?" asked Chazz.

"Sounded like somebody going through their final moments of death." said Aster.

"That would be the dinner gong."

The butler had come into the room.

"That's the dinner gong?" asked Jesse.

"We don't have an actual gong. So we had to improvise."

They were all taken to the dinning room. There was a specific place at the table for everyone.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll be back in a minute with the appetizer." said the butler.

After they had taken their seats Aster spoke.

"Everyone, I think I speak for us all when I say, that this "Card Master" who invited us here is a most unusual person. Point one: Until just recently none of us even knew this man existed, yet he has obviously heard about us and our skills in the game of Duel Monsters. Point two: Why did we come to this island in the middle of no where just to duel? Is that all the "Card Master" wants of us? To watch a hand picked group of duelists fight over 5 million dollars? I rather doubt it. Point three: Who in their right mind would hire a blind butler? Given his disability he probably costs more money then he's worth. Point four: If he really wanted the greatest duelists in the world why wouldn't invite people like Seto Kaiba or Yugi Mutou? Because there is something about us that sparks his interest. Point five: He has a huge collection of art pieces and other miscellanea from the history of Duel Monsters, mostly images of infamous people who dueled in shadow games. Why? Is he one himself?"

"Gee, you're a regular Sherlock Holmes." said Drago.

Jaden reached for his glass of water when…

"Jaden! Don't drink that!" said Yubel.

"Wait!" said Jaden.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Point six: the water is poisoned."

"What?!"

Jaden poured his glass of water onto a nearby plant, it made a loud hissing noise and started to dissolve the plant completely sending it up in smoke.

"Whoa!!! Not just poisoned, it's some kind of colorless acid!" said Chazz.

"Oh my gosh Jaden! You saved our lives!" said Alexis.

"Wait a minute."

Jesse poured his glass onto plant but nothing happened.

"Huh?"

Everyone else poured their glasses on the same plant but nothing happened.

"I don't get it."

"Jaden it looks like somebody's got it in for you." said Aster.

"You do realize this makes the butler very suspicious considering he's the one who poured the water." said Drago.

"Expect for the fact that he is blind genius." said Paulina.

"And I'm Bugs Bunny." said Drago.

The Butler reentered the room with a large smoking soup dish.

"Soups on." he said.

"Excuse me Mr…"

"Silas… Silas Wayne."

"Okay… Silas, who poured the water?" asked Aster.

"The master did, he left it on a tray in the refrigerator. I was told to give Mr. Yuki the one that felt sticky on the bottom."

"And you didn't ask why?" asked Jesse.

"I was lucky to find the refrigerator."

After the butler had poured some soup into everyone's dish with a little help Drago stopped him.

"Can I help you sir?"

Drago started to make faces, when the butler didn't react in the slightest, he stuck his middle finger out. Everyone else reacted to it, but the butler's facial expression didn't change at all.

"That will be all."

"Very good sir."

After the butler had left Drago sat back down.

"He's blind alright."

"You disgust me." said Paulina.

"I don't get it. What does this Card Master have against Jaden?" asked Alexis.

"Why don't you ask the painting on the wall Lex? He's been watching us since we came in here." said Chazz.

Everyone turned to look at the big painting of Pharaoh Atem on the wall. They turned just in time to see the eyes retract and be replaced by another.

"Okay I'm officially freaked out now." said Syrus.

Everyone was quiet throughout the rest of the meal; the only sound that could be heard was the thunder and rain outside, with the occasional lightening bolt flashing across the window. No body dared to touch their food. Then suddenly…

"Hey who turned out the lights!" said Chazz.

"Nobody move!" said Aster.

"Quiet! I hear something!" said Jaden.

"What! What is it?!" said Syrus.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a deep maniacal voice.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen… I'm your host… The Card Master."

**(BUM BUM BUUM BUM BUUM!!!)**


	4. Meet the Card Master

Lights started to flash on and off, the sound of beating drums filled the room, and there was a giant explosion of smoke. When the lights came back on The Card Master was sitting at the end of the table. He was dressed in a black hooded cloak, wore a golden mask that had nothing but eye holes on it, razor sharp golden gauntlets, a golden duel disk on his left arm, and a long black cape.

"Good God what an entrance!" said Paulina.

"A bit theatrical I will admit Ms. Savreeda, but I do so love illusion."

For a moment everyone just stared at him.

"So you're The Card Master." said Jaden.

"The one and only."

"Then would you care to explain why my glass of water was poisoned?"

"Merely a test of your abilities Mr. Yuki. I knew you were never in any danger."

"A test of my abilities? What are you talking about? And what do you mean I wasn't in any danger?"

That is unimportant, let's just say I have my ways. The important thing is that the world's greatest duelist is sitting right here at this table."

Jaden and the others looked at each other for a minute.

"No don't look at each other!" said The Card Master "Look at me! I'm number one!"

"To me you sound like number two, if you know what I mean." said Drago.

**(He's saying he's full of ****)**

"Okay Mr. Card Master. I think I've seen quite enough of this island of yours." said Chazz "Bizarre doorbells and dinner gongs are bad enough, but slipping poison into people's drinks and calling it a test is way over the line. I must therefore bid you adieu."

Chazz got up but the Card Master said, "One quick question Mr. Princeton. How long can you tread water?"

"What?"

"We are on an island in the middle of no where, with nothing but ocean for the next 500 miles in every direction. All the boats have left and won't be back until the weekend is over and the tournament has been won. So unless you have gills and webbed feet I suggest you stay put."

Reluctantly Chazz sat back down.

"There's a good boy. Now here's how the tournament is going to work. Write your names on the index cards in front of you, fold it, and place it in this box."

Jaden and the others did as they were told. When everyone had placed their names in the black box the Card Master shook it in his hands.

"Now we shall see who duels who."

The Card Master pulled one of the cards out of the jar and unfolded it.

"Jaden Yuki."

He took out another card.

"And Aster Phoenix will face each other in the first duel."

He took out two more cards.

"Syrus Truesdale… and Mr. Drago Dragonavich."

He pulled two more names.

"Chazz Princeton… and Ms. Savreeda… That just leaves Jesse and Ms. Rhodes… The duels shall begin tomorrow night… You have all day tomorrow to prepare. This shall be a single elimination tournament. The last duelist standing will get to take home the five million dollars, and will earn the privilege to duel me."

"And what do we get if we beat you?" asked Aster.

The Card Master laughed.

"That's a big if Mr. Phoenix. But if by some crazy fluke I am defeated the victor will be granted one request. One thing they want most in this world more then anything else. And if it is within my power to grant their wish it shall be done… Now I suggest you all get plenty of sleep… oh and… don't let the bed bugs bite… MWAH HA HA AH HA HA AH HA!"

The lights went off again, and when they came back on the Card Master was gone.

"I'm calling the cops." said Chazz.

Chazz tried his cell phone, but there was no signal.

"Oh that's just great."

"I say we go back to our rooms and lock our doors." said Jaden.

"But Jay, If the Card Master owns this place I think he would have keys for the doors." said Syrus.

"Then barricade it with something. I'm beat, I'm gonna try and sleep on it."

"But what if you don't wake up?" asked Aster.

"Then you did it." joked Jaden.

It was about midnight when Jaden heard someone knocking at his door.

"Jaden… Are you awake? Jaden!"

"Wuh… Who's there?"

"It's me Alexis. Open the door."

Jaden jumped out of bed and opened the door.

"Alexis? What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh I just… finished preparing for my duel tomorrow and… wanted to make sure you were okay… I mean the Card Master tried to poison you!"

"She's concerned about you. That's a very good sign." said Yubel.

"Yeah, thanks to Yubel I saw it coming."

"I guess… What's it like to have a duel monster living in your soul?"

Alexis had never asked Jaden such a personal question.

"It's not that big a deal, I mean I still have my individuality. But every now and then she steps in to protect me from danger. She was always supposed to be like my guardian angel. That's how I can sleep at night."

"Don't talk about yourself, talk about her, she's nice, the hair, anything, take a picture!" said Yubel to Jaden.

"I still can't believe it's been a whole year since the academy. How's your brother?"

"Atti's doing just fine. He says he landed the job of being a host for a new reality show."

"Really? Which one?"

"He didn't say. For some reason he's been keeping it a secret from everyone. What have you been up to?"

"Not much, traveling wherever the wind takes me. Looking for people who need to connect with their inner duel spirits."

"Don't you ever get lonely?"

"Yes and no. I always have my cards with me. But sometimes I miss the company of real people. And I really miss just hanging out in the Slifer Red dorm, knowing that if I ever got bored I didn't have to look far for a duel."

"You left academy island that night without even saying goodbye to any of us."

"Well to tell the truth Lex, I've never been any good at saying goodbye."

"Would it have been something like Dr. Crowler's little episode during the graduation ceremony?"

"Maybe not that pathetic." said Jaden.

They both laughed.

"My how I've missed you Jaden."

**(Big awkward silence)**

"Jaden…"

"Yes Alexis?"

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"Okay Lex. I'll be careful."

Then the unexpected happened… She kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jaden."

**Jaden you sly devil. ^v^**

**Things really are starting to get interesting. Plus the Card Master has not even begun to mess with Jaden and friends. What other bizzare things await our heros in his old manor, and what is really going on?**

**Stay tuned for**

**Chapter 5: House of Horrors**

**(Be warned the next few chapter gets a little confusing, so bare with us during it)**


	5. House of Horror!

Jaden couldn't believe it… Last night Alexis had actually kissed him… All last night he dreamed about just the two of them together somewhere. Completely alone, and not a care in the world. And in the morning it was all ruined by a loud scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jaden was awoken by the sound of Syrus' screaming.

"What happened…" he said angrily.

"WE'RE UNDER WATER!!!"

"What do mean we're under water that's…"

Jaden and the others looked out the windows and saw fish swimming around.

"Holy crap! We are under water!" said Chazz.

"How on earth did this… Wait… If we're under water then why isn't it leaking in through the windows?" asked Alexis.

Jaden went over to the front door and opened it, he braced himself for a wave of flood water but nothing happened. He looked out at saw the bright morning sun shedding its rays upon the island, birds were singing and everything. He walked around to where one of the windows was and saw a giant fish tank in front of it.

"Oh come on..." he said.

He came back in the house and said, "That Card Master has one weird sense of humor… Hey what smells so good?"

They all walked over to the dinning room and saw that breakfast had been laid out for them. They all suddenly realized how hungry they were given that they didn't eat a bite after Jaden was nearly poisoned last night.

"Oh I'm so hungry…" said Syrus.

"Just a sec I'll check to make sure it's safe." said Jaden.

With Yubel's help Jaden was able to tell if the food was okay to eat. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Jaden was able to confirm that none of it was poisoned.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's make like shovels and dig in!" said Drago.

Drago practically inhaled his food.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you table manners?" said Paulina.

After a couple of minutes Jaden noticed something odd.

"Wait a minute… If someone laid breakfast out for us then why didn't the butler tell us?"

"Yeah he never did ring the gong." said Jesse.

"Come to think of it we haven't seen him since last night." said Aster.

"I think we should go look for him. I don't like this." said Jaden.

They all split up and started looking for the butler.

"Silas! Silas Wayne! Where are you?!"

"The food was still hot, he couldn't have gone far." said Jaden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

They all ran to where they heard Syrus scream.

"Sy you scream any louder and you're going to wake the… gasp!"

They had come to the kitchen. The butler was sitting in a chair, only his face was flat on the table. Paulina took out a handkerchief and checked the butler's pulse and felt the place where his heart was.

"Oh my god, he's dead."

Drago smelled the butler's coffee.

"Poisoned."

"Wait, what's that in his hand?" asked Alexis.

Aster pulled a piece of paper out of the butler's hand and looked at it.

"It's a bill… it covers everything… the butler… the food… the boats that brought us here…"

"What does it mean?" asked Jesse.

"It means this whole tournament has been… catered."

"Just what happened here?" asked Jaden.

"Well the way I see it there are three possibilities." said Drago "One: The Card Master killed the butler by putting rat poison in his coffee. Two: The butler committed suicide by drinking the rat poison on purpose. And Three: He accidentally killed himself because his blindness prevented him from being able to tell the difference between rat poison and coffee cream."

"Well if the Card Master killed him I doubt it was because he was trying to get rid of eye witnesses." said Chazz.

"That's not funny." said Syrus.

"What do we do with him?" asked Drago.

"Well we can't call anyone, we'll just have to leave him here until the weekend is over." said Aster.

They covered the butler's body with the table cloth and went back to the living room but found the door locked.

"It won't budge." said Jaden.

"Allow me." replied Drago "Stand back everyone."

Drago stepped back and charged at the door full speed, but when he rammed into it he only hurt himself.

"Why is this thing made of steel!?"

"Do you think the butler might have a key?" asked Jesse.

"Great idea, Syrus go back to the kitchen and see if there's a key in the dead butler's pocket." said Chazz.

"Could you please not say dead butler its bad enough I have to put my hand in his pocket."

Syrus went back to the kitchen and pulled the table cloth off of the chair where they had placed the butler.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

The other's came running back in.

"What now?"

"Look… He's gone!"

The butler's body was missing, but for some reason his clothes were still there.

"What is this some kind of magic act?" asked Drago.

"Well he can't be far, dead people don't just get up and walk around in the nude." said Alexis.

The only way out of the kitchen was the way they had come, and the only door in the hallway was locked. Fortunately they did find the butler's keys.

"Where could he have gone?"

"Well he didn't get up, undress, and walk away." said Jaden.

"I don't get it, why would anyone want to steal a dead naked body?" asked Paulina.

"Well there are some people who would… never mind." said Drago.

"Maybe a little TV will help take my mind of all this craziness."

Chazz turned the TV on, but on all the channels there was nothing but static.

"I don't believe this."

Suddenly letters started to show up on the screen.

"BEWARE!"

Suddenly the whole house started to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" yelled Syrus.

In a matter of moments it stopped then they all heard an earth shattering roar coming from outside.

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

"What the hell was that?" asked Aster.

Jesse looked out the door and screamed.

"IT'S GODZILLA!"

"EAAARREREUGH!!!"

The King of the monsters was on the shoreline.

They slammed the door shut. But then they heard something else coming from outside.

"What now?"

When they opened the door Godzilla was gone, replaced by Anguirus.

"YEEOOOGHN!!!"

They shut the door again and heard something else.

"EYOAHEROH!"

This time when they opened the door it was Rodan, followed by Mothra, Kiryu, Gigan, Megalon, King Ghidorah, and back to Godzilla.

"Now that's just plain silly." said Jaden.

Suddenly everyone heard gunshots coming from the kitchen.

"Oh what now?" asked Chazz.

"God lord! He's back! And au natural?" said Aster.

The butler was sitting in the chair where he had been, only this time his clothes were missing.

"I don't get it… First they steal the body and leave the clothes… then they steal the clothes and bring the body back? Who would do something like that?" asked Drago.

"Maybe some insane dry cleaner?" suggested Jesse.

"One more thing, why shoot a poor old man when he's already been poisoned?" asked Paulina.

"Did someone shoot him?"

"Aster, look for bullet holes."

"All over his body?!"

Everyone else turned around while Aster started to look over the butler's body.

"Wait I think I see something… never mind."

After he was done Aster washed his hands. The butler had not been shot at all.

"What is with all this craziness?" asked Syrus.

"Elementary Truesdale, our host is insane." said Chazz.

"All we know is that he promised us that after this weekend is over one of us will be five million dollars richer." said Jesse.

"And the Card Master himself will be going to the gas chamber to be hung." said Drago.

**(He's saying they're really gonna kill him)**

"Jaden what do you make of all this?" asked Alexis.

"It's confusing."

**Okay you're probably wondering "What the heck was that about?" **

**All shall be revealed… By the end of the story**

**I promise no more random craziness in the next chapter.**


	6. Let the Duels Begin!

The day on Duelist Isle was long and weird. Despite the fact that the butler was dead at noon there was food in the dinning room for everyone to eat. Since Jaden and his friends were able to get their hands on the butler's keys they started to search the house for the Card Master so they could demand what was the reason for all the crazy things that had been going on. They searched and searched, but all they found was a huge crocodile in the basement, a big marble statue of the Dark Magician that nearly fell on Syrus, and an attic that was filled with spiders. Later that night food was laid out for them at dinner, without anyone knowing where it came from. Finally at midnight the lights went out and the Card Master appeared in the same way he did the previous night.

"I trust you've been enjoying your stay here on Duelist Isle."

"What did you do to the butler?!" demanded Jaden.

"I didn't do anything to him… It would appear that he disagreed with something he drank."

"And I suppose you didn't steal his body, leave his clothes, then a few minutes later steal the clothes and bring the body back?!" said Alexis.

"Miss Rhodes I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." said The Card Master mockingly.

"Look Mr. Card Master, I've seen just about enough! A doorbell that sounds like a person screaming in horror because they're about to be murdered, a dinner gong that sounds like someone going through their final moments of death, fish-tanks in front of every window giving us the idea that we're under water, a big crocodile in the basement, an attic filled with poisonous spiders, and to top it all off a new giant monster appears outside every time we open the door!" said Aster.

"I don't tell you how to live your life." replied The Card Master calmly.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" said Chazz.

The Card Master did not get up to stop him; Chazz had just made it to the door and opened it when he remembered where he was.

"How long can you tread water Mr. Princeton?" said The Card Master.

Chazz angrily went back into the room.

"Now if you are all done asking stupid questions it's time for the duels… Follow me…"

"Jaden I do not trust this guy." said Yubel.

"Me neither. But I don't think he's giving us much of a choice."

The Card Master led them through a series of rooms until they came to what appeared to be the library. The room was filled with dust and cobwebs. As a matter of fact it was so dusty you couldn't see out the windows.

"We're going to duel in here? Doesn't it look a little… compacted?" asked Paulina.

"Not exactly."

The Card Master took a stack of really old looking books off one of the shelves and everyone saw an eight digit combination lock. He turned the dials until it read,

33396948

The bookshelf moved revealing a secret passageway. The Card Master grabbed a torch, lit it, and gestured for them to follow. They continued down a long spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever.

"Whoa… Is it getting hot in here or is that just me?" asked Drago.

"It's not just you." replied The Card Master.

Eventually they made it to the bottom of the stairs and went through a door at the bottom.

"Whoa!!!"

They were standing in a huge cavern. Nearby they could see a pyramid made of seven interconnected rooms that led to what appeared to be an ancient stadium of some sort, and on top of everything the structures were on the tops of stone pillars that stretched all the way down into a lake of hot boiling magma.

"Welcome to one of the oldest dueling stadiums left in the world. It hasn't been used for millennia. In ancient times kings, emperors, pharaohs and all kinds of rulers would gather together at the island and battle with monsters and magic for riches and glory. But the Shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy our world. That's when the great Pharaoh Atem came in and locked the magic away. It is believed that one of the most powerful monsters of them all is said to rest here."

"So why bring us down here?" asked Syrus.

"I think these arenas will add a sense of nostalgia to your duels."

He took them to the pyramid of interconnected rooms. There were four doors.

"Jaden and Aster, you take the first door and have your duel there. Mr. Truesdale and Drago will take the second door. Mr. Princeton and Ms. Savreeda will take the third door. And Jesse and Ms. Rhodes will take the forth door. Once a duel is over the victor may proceed to the next room and await his or her next opponent… The last duelist standing will then proceed to the main stadium where they will duel me… I'll be waiting."

There was a flash of smoke and the Card Master was gone.

"I really wish he'd stop doing that." said Syrus.

They were all about to enter their appropriate rooms.

"You be careful Jaden, I do not trust this guy." said Alexis.

"I will Alexis."

As they entered their rooms Jaden thought, "I'm a lot more worried about her."

"Well I never imagined it would be under such bizarre circumstances Jaden, but I must say I've been looking forward to this re-match."

"Me too Aster."

"Let's Duel!"

"I'll start things off, I lay on card face down, and place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"That's a pretty standard opening move, knowing someone like Aster I thought he'd try something more exciting… Well let's see if I can spice things up a bit." thought Jaden.

"My turn! And I'm using Polymerization to fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix to summon my good old friend Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

"Now I'll have him attack your facedown monster!"

Flame Wingman launched it's fiery attack at Aster's monster but nothing was happening.

"What? Why isn't it working?"

"Sorry Jaden, but your Flame Wingman isn't strong enough because my face down monster is Destiny Hero Defender!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 2700)

"And since his defense is higher then your attack, you lose 600 life-points."

(Jaden: 3400)

"I guess I have no choice to end my turn."

"Good because now I'm sacrificing my Defender to summon Destiny Hero Double Dude!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"Now I play Tribute to the Doomed, buy discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster you have on the field!"

Instantly Jaden's Wingman was mummified and pulled into the earth by a giant hand.

"Now my Double Dude is free to attack, and the best part is it can attack twice!"

(Jaden: 1600)

"I've got to get something started." thought Jaden.

"I play one card face down, and play Mirage of Nightmare. Next I summon my Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"Now I'll have him destroy your Double Dude!"

In a flash of light Aster's Double Dude was gone.

(Aster: 3400)

"Thanks for that, now I activate my trap, Destiny Signal! And I'll use it to summon Destiny Hero Disc Commander!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

"Now it's my turn!"

"Don't forget, during your Standby phase, Thanks to Mirage's effect I get to draw until I have 4 cards in my hand."

"Yeah I know, just don't forget to discard the same amount of cards you draw during your Standby Phase."

"Won't need to because I activate Emergency Provisions! I'll use it to get rid of Mirage and in doing so give myself 1000 extra life-points."

(Jaden: 2600)

"You're going to need them Jaden. Since you destroyed Double Dude on your last turn I can summon two Double Dude Tokens!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000)

"But they're not going to be around much longer because I'm going to sacrifice both of them along with Disc Commander to summon Destiny Hero Dogma!"

(ATK: 3400 DEF: 2400)

"And now he will destroy your Sparkman!"

(Jaden: 800)

"He's got me on the ropes… But I've been in tougher situations then this… It's my turn!"

"Don't forget Dogma's effect, the turn after he's summoned your life-points are cut in half."

(Jaden: 400)

"It's not over yet. I play the Spell Card E-Emergency Call! And I'll use it to bring Elemental Hero Bladedge to my hand. Next I play Miracle Fusion to fuse the Bladedge in my hand with the Sparkman in my graveyard to summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 2300)

"Now I'll use his super power! By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one of your monster's in attack mode!"

Just like that Dogma was destroyed.

"And that was just his super power, now it's time for his direct attack!"

(Aster: 800)

"Minor set back Jaden. I've still got plenty more monsters where that came from. But first I play Clock Tower Prison!"

Jaden knew that Aster's clock tower could mean only one thing.

"Next I summon Destiny Hero Dread Servant!"

(ATK: 400 DEF: 700)

"When Dread Servant is summoned my Clock Tower Prison gets a clock counter."

Jaden saw the hands on Aster's clock tower move.

"Next I'll play one card face down and end my turn."

"I have to beat Aster before he gets enough clock counters on that tower." thought Jaden.

"It's my turn!"

"Don't forget, during each of your standby phases I get another clock counter."

The hands on the clock tower moved to six o'clock.

"I discard one card from my hand to use Plasma Vice's super power and destroy your Dread Servant, now I'll finish this duel by attacking you directly."

Aster was hit by Plasma Vice's attack, but his life-points didn't decrease at all.

"What?!"

"You forgot about my face down, Eternal Dread! This trap card adds two more clock counters to my Clock Tower Prison, giving it a grand total of four. And when there are four clock counters on it, I don't lose any life-points."

"Well in that case I'll just throw down a couple face downs and hope for the best."

Aster drew his card.

"It's over Jaden… I activate Mystical Space Typhoon! And I'll use it to destroy my Clock Tower Prison!"

The Clock Tower crumbled into nothingness.

"Now I can summon Destiny Hero Dreadmaster!"

(ATK: ? DEF: ?)

"And when Dreadmaster is special summoned this way I can special summon two Destiny Heroes from my graveyard, and I choose Destiny Hero Defender, and Destiny Hero Disk Commander! Now Disk Commander's effect activates, when he's special summoned to the field from my graveyard I get to draw two cards. Excellent… Now I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Destiny Hero Plasma!"

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 600)

"Now I'll activate his special effect and absorb your Plasma Vice, giving him a grand total of 3200 attack points! Plasma attack Jaden directly!"

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!"

"You got so lucky."

The only card in Jaden's hand was Elemental Hero Clayman, and his attack points were way too low.

"I'll play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Good now I think I'll go ahead and end this duel."

Aster drew his card.

"Perfect… I play the spell card Stop Defense! Which switches your monster into attack mode!"

Jaden's Clayman was revealed.

"Plasma end this!"

"Guess you forgot about my other face down."

"What?!"

"Yes, I activate Mirror Gate! Now our monster's switch places!"

"Plasma went to Jaden's side of the field, and Clayman went to Aster. Plasma wiped out Clayman and Aster's life-points went down to 0.

"That's game!" said Jaden.


	7. That's all she wrote

"Little Syrus Truesdale, do you really think you can beat the Duel Monster's American Champ?" said Drago.

"I'll show you who's little around here!"

"Let's duel!"

"Since you're at a disadvantage in so many ways, I'll let you make the first move."

"What ever."

The real reason Drago let Truesdale go first was because that way he could observe what kind of strategy his opponents would use. That way he could always get the drop on them.

"I lay one card face down, and play one monster in defense mode!"

"Truesdale will be using his brother's deck, if I remember correctly he'll try to summon a Cyber Dragon fusion monster… That's usually quite the beast… But my Dragon deck is prepared for anything."

Drago drew his card.

"I'll also place one monster in defense mode and lay one card face down."

"He's matching me card for card… We'll I'll just play a combo that will wipe him out in one turn."

"First I summon Cyber Kirin. Next I activate the spell card Power Bond! And I'll use it to fuse the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2100)

"And thanks to Power Bond's effect its attack points are doubled!"

(ATK: 5600)

"That's not all; Cyber Twin Dragon's effect lets it attack twice in the same turn! Cyber Twin Dragon attack!"

Cyber Twin Dragon blasted Drago's facedown monster, but then there was a big explosion, when the light faded Cyber Twin Dragon was gone.

"What?!"

"Unfortunately for you Truesdale, my face down monster was Exploder Dragon. When ever it is destroyed in battle it automatically destroys the monster that attacked it."

(I have three copies of that card)

"And to make matter's worse; thanks to the effect of your Power Bond you lose life points equal to Cyber Twin Dragon's original attack points."

"You mean that would have happened if not for my Cyber Kirin!"

Cyber Kirin disappeared from the field.

"By sending it to the graveyard I can turn any damage I take due to an effect to zero. My big brother trusted me with his deck… do you really think I would be so careless with his cards?!"

"Minor setback…" thought Drago "It's time I show him the combo that made me the all American Champ."

"I play the spell card Painful Choice!"

"What?"

"Oh don't tell me that the brother of Zane Truesdale doesn't know what this card does."

"Okay I won't tell you."

"It lets me pick five cards from my deck, then I show them to you and you get to pick one. The card you pick goes to my hand, and the other cards go to the graveyard. Here you go."

The cards Drago had selected were Spirit Ryu, Gray Wing, Spear Dragon, Cave Dragon, and Tyrant Dragon.

"Let's see… Tyrant Dragon is tough, but Drago doesn't have anything on the field to sacrifice for it, unless there is something in his hand that will let him special summon it… Spirit Ryu may have only 1000 attack points but he can always use its effect to increase it. Spear Dragon alone won't have enough attack points to destroy my face down Armored Cybern, unless he has some kind of equip spell in his hand, Cave Dragon can't even attack unless there is another dragon monster on Drago's side of the field, but he might have something to let him special summon one from his grave… that just leaves…"

"I choose Gray Wing!"

"Very well, Gray Wing goes to my hand, and the other four dragons go to my graveyard. So now I can play this… Dragon's Mirror!"

"Oh no you don't! I activate my face down trap card Spell Shield Type 8"

"Very well, I'll counter it with Seven Tools of the Bandit!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes… It may cost me 1000 life points but its well worth the price to keep my Dragon's mirror in play."

(Drago: 3000)

"Now I remove Exploder Dragon, Spirit Ryu, Spear Dragon, Cave Dragon, and Tyrant Dragon from play to fusion summon The Five Headed Dragon!"

(ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)

"But the fun doesn't stop there. Now I activate the spell card Dimension Fusion!"

(Drago: 1000)

"By paying 2000 life points I can special summon as many monster I have removed from play as possible, I summon Spear Dragon, Cave Dragon, Exploder Dragon, and Tyrant Dragon!"

(In that order, ATK: 1900 DEF: 0, ATK: 2000 DEF: 100, ATK: 1000 DEF: 0, ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)

"Tyrant Dragon destroy his facedown monster!"

Syrus' Armored Cybern went up in smoke.

"Now Five Headed Dragon, destroy him!"

Syrus was blasted by all five of the dragon's heads. Just like that his life points went from 4000 to nothing.

"You lose."

Meanwhile Chazz was getting ready to duel Paulina.

"Don't expect me to take it easy on you just because you're a girl… and a very cute one at that."

"Less talking more dueling." said Paulina.

"Very well."

"Let's duel!"

"Ladies first."

"Whatever, I lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode."

"Such a basic opening move? She hasn't got a chance." thought Chazz.

"My turn! I play the spell card Card Destruction! Now we both have to send all the cards in our hands to the grave and draw the same number of cards we discarded from our decks."

Chazz drew five cards and Paulina drew four.

"Excellent… Now I activate the spell card Soul Release! Now I can remove up to five monsters from either players graveyard from play, I remove the five monsters in my grave. But they won't stay gone long because no I activate Dimension Fusion!"

(Chazz: 2000)

"I special summon V-Tiger Jet, W-Wing Catapult, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank!"

(In that order ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800, ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500, ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1600, ATK: 1500 DEF: 1300)

(He drew all those cards on his first turn? What are the odds of that?)

"And as I'm sure you know Paulina these aren't just any monsters… They combine! I combine V-Tiger Jet and W-Wing Catapult to summon VW-Tiger Catapult!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 2100)

"And now I combine X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600)

"Now some people say two heads are better then one, but I disagree. I combine VW-Tiger Catapult and XYZ-Dragon Cannon to summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800)

"But the fun doesn't stop there. I still haven't normal summoned yet, I activate the spell card Cost Down, which allows me to summon my Armed Dragon Level 5!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1700)

"Now I activate the spell card Level Up, which will evolve my dragon from level 5 to level 7!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000)

(He summoned VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon and Armed Dragon Level 7 on his first turn? Way to go Chazz!)

"I activate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon's special effect which let's me remove one card on your side of the field from play!"

"Not so fast Chazzy boy, I activate the trap card Divine Wrath!"

"What?!"

"By discarding one card, I can negate your monster's effect and destroy it!"

VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon was struck by lightening and exploded.

"Minor setback, Armed Dragon Level 7, attack Paulina's face down monster with dragon talon terror!"

Chazz's Armed Dragon attacked, but when it did the face down monster jumped at it and both were destroyed.

"What? What just happened?!"

"The card I played face down was a Man Eater Bug. Whenever it is flipped face up it automatically destroys one monster on the field."

"But that means I'm defenseless!"

"Exactly, Now I remove my Man Eater Bug and the Howling Insect I sent to the graveyard with Divine Wrath from play to Special Summon Doom Dozer!"

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600)

"Why would the most beautiful duelist in French Polynesia be using insect cards?" thought Chazz.

"Doom Dozer attack Chazz directly!"

Doom Dozer attacked and Chazz's life points went down to nothing.

"That's all she wrote." said Paulina.


	8. Over the Rainbow Dragon

"Well well, Miss Alexis Rhodes. Jaden's told me all about you. Let's see if you're as good as he claims." said Jesse.

"Don't worry, I never disappoint." replied Alexis.

"Let's duel!"

"Well the rules say ladies first so, after you."

"Thanks. I'll just summon a monster in defense mode and leave it at that."

"You know for all the praise Jaden gives you that was kind of disappointing."

"Jaden doesn't praise me! Does he?" said Alexis.

"Oh if you only knew." thought Jesse.

"My turn! I'll summon one monster in defense mode, place two cards face down, play the spell card Crystal Tree and end my turn."

"That must be one of his crystal beasts. Even if I destroy it then it will go right to his spell or trap card zone. But there is an alternative…"

"I play the spell card Nobleman of Crossout! With this card I can remove one of your face down defense position monsters from play!"

"You mean you could have done that, if not for my Spell Shield Type-8, which I can use to negate the effect of any spell card that targets my monsters."

"In that case, I play Polymerization to fuse the Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Blader!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 800)

"And I'll reveal my facedown monster, Cyber Gymnast!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1800)

"I'll attack your face down monster with Cyber Blader!"

Jesse's face down monster was destroyed.

"Don't forget, when Emerald Tortoise is destroyed I can place it my spell and trap card zone instead of sending it to the graveyard."

"But that doesn't protect you from a direct attack from my Cyber Gymnast!"

(Jesse: 3200)

"I think Jaden may have misplaced his affections." thought Jesse. "But we'll just have to see."

"I activate my face down trap card, Crystal Raigeki! By sending one Crystal Beast in my spell and trap card zone to the graveyard I destroy one monster you have one the field. And I choose Cyber Blader!"

The crystal of emerald tortoise fired a bolt of lightening that destroyed Cyber Blader.

"Next I summon Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1200)

"When ever he's summoned I place one crystal beast from my hand, deck, or grave in my spell and trap card zone. I choose to bring Emerald Tortoise back from the grave. Now I activate the effect of Crystal Tree, for every time a crystal beast goes to my spell and trap card zone since I played it I can bring the same amount of crystal beasts from my deck and place them in my spell and trap card zone. I choose Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger. Now I'll attack your Cyber Gymnast with Sapphire Pegasus!"

(Alexis: 3000)

"He already has four of his crystal beasts out. Just three more and he'll be able to summon his dragon. I summon Cyber Tutu!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 800)

"When all your monster's have more attack points then her, she can attack you directly!"

Cyber Tutu bypassed Jesse's Sapphire Pegasus and kicked him.

(Jesse: 2200)

"Now I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Well I guess you have some skill. I play Graceful Charity which allows me to draw three cards from my deck so long as I discard two. Now I play Crystal Beacon! When there are two or more Crystal Beasts in my spell or trap card zone I can summon another one from my deck. And I choose Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle!

(ATK: 300 DEF: 300)

And since Ruby was special summoned I can special summon as many Crystal Beasts from my Spell and Trap card zone as possible. Okay Amber Mammoth and Topaz Tiger come on out!"

(ATK: 1700 DEF: 1600)

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000)

"Now I'll have my Topaz Tiger attack your Cyber Tutu."

"Not so fast, I use my face down Negate Attack, which cancels out your attack and ends the battle phase!"

"We'll in that case I'll just play a card face down and end my turn."

"He could have summoned out his Emerald Tortoise with Ruby's effect, but instead he just summoned out Topaz Tiger and Amber Mammoth. Why? Wait… He would have had five monsters in play… He must be making room for Rainbow Dragon! I need to protect my life points."

Alexis drew her card.

"I play Scapegoat! Now I can summon four scapegoat tokens to protect my life points! And I switch Cyber Tutu to defense mode."

"Good, now it's my turn. I activate the trap Rainbow Gravity! When I have seven different Crystal Beasts on the field or in my graveyard I can automatically summon Rainbow Dragon!"

(ATK: 4000 DEF: 0)

"But you only have five crystal beasts!"

"Not exactly, see when I played Graceful Charity the two cards I sent to the graveyard were Cobalt Eagle and Amethyst Cat."

"Oh great."

"Okay everybody, let her have it!"

All five of Jesse's monsters each destroyed one of the things on Alexis' side of the field.

"Well look at it this way, at least you didn't lose any life points. But I can't make that promise for your next turn."

"I'm all out of moves… The only card in my hand is Cyber Prima. Even if I could summon her there is no way she could stand up to that dragon… No I can't give up… One card is all it takes to turn the tide."

Alexis drew her card.

"I play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two cards from my deck."

Alexis drew her two cards.

"Yes! I knew I was going to need this! I activate the spell card Shield & Sword! Now the attack points of all monster's currently on the field is swapped with their defense points!"

The attack and defense points of all of Jesse's monsters were switched, but most of all…

"My dragon's attack points dropped to 0!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 4000)

"Now I play the spell card Cost Down, to level down the only card in my hand so I can summon it, Cyber Prima!"

(ATK: 2400 DEF: 1600)

"She just turned certain defeat into victory, no wonder Jaden is so crazy about her." thought Jesse.

"Cyber Prima attack and destroy his Rainbow Dragon!"

Cyber Prima sent Rainbow Dragon crashing to the ground and Jesse's life points went down to 0.

"And that's the end of that."


	9. Duel! Duel for your lives!

"Aster? Aster what's the matter?!"

Aster started to glow and eerie purple color, as did the other duelists who just lost their duels. And they all started to scream and then vanished into thin air. Then all the remaining duelist's heard the Card Master's voice.

"Congratulations duelists, you have survived round one."

"Survived? What happened to the others?!" demanded Alexis.

"What have you done with them!" yelled Jaden.

"Sorry, but the losers have gone to the Shadow Realm."

"Shadow Realm? What the hell are you talking about?" said Drago.

"Sorry Drago I forgot you don't have the brains that God gave a **** ant. As some of you know the game of duel monsters is started out as a war of real monsters and magic fought by Egyptian kings and all other kinds of royal tyrants for riches and glory. They did battle in a place called the Shadow Realm, and when they lost... they lost more then just a silly little game… much more. We are standing on one of the oldest dueling grounds in history. Whosoever duels on this sacred sight and loses is banished to the Shadow Realm for all eternity, a black abyss from which you will never return…"

"You monster!" yelled Jaden.

"That's it! I refuse to participate in such a sick spectacle!" said Paulina.

"Then you forfeit…"

Paulina started to glow.

"NO WAIT! I'LL PLAY! I'LL PLAY!!!"

"Very good… Just remember my friends… five million dollars and one thing you desire most in the whole world awaits you at the end… if… you survive…. MWAH HA AH AH HA!!!"

"Syrus… Aster… Chazz… Jesse… All gone… They're gone!!!"

"Are you going to stand there and cry over your friends all day or are we going to duel?!" said Drago.

"Drago you can't be serious! Didn't you hear what the Card Master just said?!"

"Yes, he said if I don't duel I'm going to lose my soul. I'm an American with big plans for his future Mr. Yuki and they don't include being trapped in a big black abyss for all eternity!"

"Jaden, you have to duel him." said Yubel "If you refuse then you'll be the one who gets trapped in the Shadow Realm. But if you keep going there's still a chance we might be able to save the others."

"Alright Yubel, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning."

"Game on!"

"I'll start things off! I'll summon a monster in defense mode. Next I play the spell card E-Emergency Call, which let's me bring an Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand. Next I play the spell card Foolish Burial which will let me send a monster from my deck to the grave. Next I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

"Play any card you like, it won't change a thing."

Drago drew his card.

"Excellent… I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1000)

"Next I activate the spell card Level Up which causes Horus to evolve to Level 6!"

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 1600)

"Horus destroy his face down monster!"

Horus fired a jet stream of black fire that caused Jaden's face down Clayman to melt.

"And when Horus destroys an enemy monster it evolves to Level 8!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 1800)

"And if you think that's scary just check out his special ability. As long as Horus Level 8 is on the field I can negate the effects of all spell cards and destroy them!"

"Good thing I thought ahead." thought Jaden.

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

(ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800)

"Wait! You need to sacrifice two monsters to summon that!" exclaimed Drago.

"Normally that would be true, but when I played Foolish Burial I sent Elemental Hero Necroshade to my graveyard, which let's me activate his special effect and summon an Elemental Hero without a tribute."

"No matter… That Bladedge has only 2600 attack points, Horus has 3000, and due to it's effect you can't play any spell cards."

"Good thing I don't need any, all I need is my face down trap, Edge Hammer! By sacrificing Blade Edge I can destroy one monster on your side of the field, and then that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage!"

Bladedge dashed at Horus causing it to explode.

(Drago: 1000)

"Damn! Horus was one of my best monsters! Now this little punk has reduced me to a mere 1000 life points! But he's left himself wide open for a direct attack."

Drago looked at the cards in his hand.

"I can't summon any of these dragons because their levels are too high! But I need to protect my life points!"

Drago drew his card.

"… Perfect."

"I play one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Why didn't he attack me? I was wide open." thought Jaden.

"I'll throw down a face down and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1400)

"Next I'll have him attack your face down!"

When Sparkman attacked the face down card flipped up revealing a creepy black face with one eye, but the monster was destroyed anyway.

"You attacked my Morphing Jar, which requires us both to send all the cards in our hands to the graveyard and draw five new cards!"

Jaden was forced to discard both Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin and Flare Scarab.

"Sorry guys, my bad."

"Now it's my turn!"

Drago drew his card.

"This is more like it! I play two copies of Dian Keto the Cure Master to gain 2000 life points!"

(Drago: 3000)

"Next I activate the spell card Dragon's Mirror, and remove five dragons in my graveyard to summon the Five Headed Dragon!"

(ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)

"But that's not all, now I play Dimension Fusion!"

(Drago: 1000)

"It may cost me 2000 life points but that's a small price to pay to win this duel. I special summon Mikazukinoyaiba, Dragonic Knight, Tri-Horned Dragon, and Tyrant Dragon!"

(In that order, ATK: 2200 DEF: 2350, ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300, ATK: 2850 DEF: 2350, ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)

"Holy Kuriboh that's a lot of points!" said Jaden.

**(Add it all up and you get 15750)**

"Wait till you see them in action! Five Headed Dragon destroy his Sparkman! And the rest of you wipe out what's left of his life points!!!"

All of Drago's dragons attacked and there was a big explosion of light. And Drago started to laugh as if he had gone mad with power.

"HA AH! I win!!!"

But when the smoke cleared Jaden was still standing with 600 life points.

"WHAT!!! This is impossible! You shouldn't have any life points left! I blasted you with everything I had!!!"

"You did, but after your Five Headed Dragon destroyed my Sparkman I activated my face down, the quick play spell The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh, which let me summon my good friend Winged Kuriboh from my deck, forcing one of your dragons to attack him, and as you should know when he's destroyed any damage I take afterwards is reduced to zero. So the only life points I lost were from when your Five Headed Dragon destroyed Sparkman, leaving me with 600."

"It doesn't matter." growled Drago. "There is not a card in your deck that can topple my five mighty dragons!"

All five of Drago's monster's stared hungrily at Jaden, snarled, and growled.

"He's right, but I've never relied on the strength of a single card before."

"I'll end my turn by laying one card face down. Now make your move!"

Jaden drew his card, and looked at the cards in his hand, thanks to Drago's Morphing Jar he had a full hand, but could he use any of the cards he had gotten to bring down five very powerful dragons? Just then he thought of something, it couldn't guarantee him victory, but it was the only chance he had.

"There is no way in hell Jaden can beat me." thought Drago "Even if he summons a monster with enough attack points to take out my weakest monster, Mikazukinoyaiba, I'll activate my Rising Energy trap card which will give him a 1500 attack point boost."

"I play the spell card Cocoon Party! Since you sent two of my Neo-Spacians to my graveyard with your Morphing Jar I can special summon two Chrysalis monsters from my deck, and I choose Chrysalis Pantail and Chrysalis Pinny!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 300)

(ATK: 100 DEF: 700)

"What are those?" said Drago.

"I just told you, Chrysalis monsters."

"I call it a wasted turn, those puny little aliens can't possible stand up to my mighty dragons!"

"Whoever said my turn was over? I activate the spell card Contact! Now all my Chrysalis monsters grow up into Neo-Spacians Dark Panther and Glow Moss!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 500)

(ATK: 300 DEF: 900)

"So now you have mature monsters, big deal! Their attack points still don't come close to those of my dragons!"

"Maybe not, but now I activate the spell card Fake Hero, which let's me special Summon an Elemental Hero from my hand, but that card can't attack and is returned to my hand at the end of my turn. Come on out… Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"What good is that if it can't attack?" said Drago.

"I wasn't planning to attack with Neos. I'm using him for a contact fusion with Glow Moss and Dark Panther to summon… Elemental Hero Chaos Neos!"

(ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500)

"A lot of good that move is going to do you Jaden. The moment you attack I'll spring my trap on you." thought Drago.

"I activate Neos' special ability!"

"What?!"

"Now I toss three coins and what happens next depends on the number of heads I get."

"Damn… My trap card can only be used if he attacks me!"

"Well this is it." thought Jaden "And I only get one shot… Neos don't fail me now!"

Jaden tossed the coins in the air… They all landed on heads.

**(I know, what are the odds of that?)**

"Well it would appear that today is my lucky day, all three of them landed on heads, so all the monsters you control are destroyed!"

"What?!"

Neos conjured five balls of energy and fired them at each of Drago's monsters, the dragons were engulfed by the balls of energy and disappeared.

"No!!! He just took out all my monsters! And there's nothing between him and my life points!!!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this Drago… But I promise I will rescue you and the others… Neos attack!!!"

Neos blasted Drago with a ball of energy and his life points went down to zero. Then Drago started to glow.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Congratulations Jaden… You've survived the second round… I wonder who your next opponent will be…"

**To be continued**

**Coming up next**

**Alexis vs. Paulina**

**In**

**Chapter 10: A bug's fight**


	10. A Bug's Fight

"What do I do?" thought Alexis "If I duel Paulina and win I'll be safe, but if I do then she'll be sent to the Shadow Realm."

Alexis didn't know what to do. Then it hit her, it might sound selfish at first, but down in her heart she knew it was right. There was no way Paulina could face The Card Master. Paulina was an okay Pro Duelist, but she usually knew in advance what she would be up against in her duels. They didn't know anything about The Card Master, who he was or what kind of cards he would use. Only one person could stand up to whatever madness the Card Master was capable of and walk away from it. And Alexis knew exactly what she had to do.

"Paulina, if we refuse to duel then both of us are going to end up in the Shadow Realm."

"You're right… Neither of us wants to do this… and neither one of us will just give up for the sake of someone else… but it's pointless for both of us to go when one of us can be saved… May the better duelist win."

"Game on!"

"I'll start things off! I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Now it's my turn! I summon Cyber Petit Angel!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"When this monster is summoned I can bring one Machine Angel Ritual from my deck and add it to my hand. Now I'm going to use it and sacrifice both my Cyber Petit Angel and the Blade Skater in my hand to summon Cyber Angel Benten!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500)

(I know Alexis' Cyber Angels were never made into real cards, but when I saw how many of her cards where real I didn't have much to work with)

"Now I'll have her attack your face down monster!"

Benten pounded Paulina's face down monster, but then there was a loud howling noise.

"What is that?"

"That's the effect of my monster Howling Insect! Whenever it's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard it calls on an insect monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck to take its place. And I choose Atomic Firefly!"

(ATK: 100 DEF: 200)

"But don't forget the effect of my Cyber Angel, now you lose life points equal to your destroyed monster's defense points!"

(Paulina: 2700)

"Very well. It's my turn! I summon a monster in defense mode and switch my Atomic Firefly into defense mode."

"Okay then… I summon Etoile Cyber!"

(ATK: 1200 DEF: 1600)

"Next I'll have Cyber Angel Benten attack your face down monster!"

Benten destroyed Paulina's face down monster, but then needles flew from the place where it had been and struck her deck.

"What is this?!"

"It's part of my Needle Worm's effect. When it's flipped face up you have to discard the top five cards of your deck to the graveyard."

"Darn… But don't forget, thanks to Benten's effect you lose life points equal to Needle Worm's defense points!"

(Paulina: 2100)

"Now I'll have Etoile Cyber destroy your Atomic Firefly!"

Etoile Cyber didn't have any trouble destroying Paulina's card, but when it was destroyed a burst of energy flew from it and struck Alexis.

"What was that?!"

"That was Atomic Firefly's effect. Whenever it's destroyed in battle the player who destroyed it takes 1000 points of direct damage."

(Alexis: 3000)

"Paulina before we continue this duel there's something I want to know… When I first heard about you I didn't think you were the kind of girl who would use insect cards… So why do you use them?"

Paulina hesitated before answering.

"It's because I'm afraid of bugs…"

"Wait… you use them because your afraid of bugs? That doesn't make any sense."

"It happened many years ago… My mother was the most famous dancer in all of Tahiti… She was everyone's idol… Then she married my father and had me… She gave up her career as a dancer so she could raise me properly… Then one day when I was two years old… Someone who had been stalking my mom snuck into our house in the middle of the night and kidnapped me… He tied me up and threw me into a cave… saying that I ruined my mother's life… saying that I robbed her of her potential… that I had to be done away with because my mother shouldn't be anything less then what she was… The cave was filled with bugs… I could feel them crawling all over me… I couldn't do anything about it because I was all tied up… I couldn't scream for help because the man had taped my mouth shut… I was completely helpless… I thought those bug were going to eat me alive… It was about noon the next day before anyone found me… I had been in that cave for over twelve hours with insects all over me… My mother ran up and hugged me and smothered me with kisses… I helped them identify the man who kidnapped me and he was sentenced to life… Later I asked her if I did ruin her life… she said no… she said she willingly gave up her career so she could raise me… because she loved me.

Even after the man who kidnapped me was captured and sentenced to life, I still had a paralyzing fear of insects… But after many years of therapy I was able to over come my fear. That's why I use insect cards… It's a symbol of the fear I've conquered… I knew that if I could conquer my fear I could conquer anything… my fear became my power… And I'm going to use that power to win this duel!"

(She's like a female Batman, and with bugs instead of bats)

Paulina drew her card.

"I place two cards face down on the field. Now I'll send them both to the graveyard so I can summon Anteatereatingant!"

(ATK: 2000 DEF: 500)

Suddenly Alexis' life points dropped to 2000.

"What the… What just happened?!"

"The cards I sent to the graveyard where two copies of the equip spell Black Pendant. Whenever it's sent from my field to the graveyard it inflicts 500 points of direct damage, and since I sent two to my graveyard you just lost 1000 life points. Now Anteatereatingant attack and destroy her Cyber Angel Benten!"

(Alexis: 1800)

Alexis looked at the cards in her hand. She knew that once per turn Paulina's Anteatereatingant could destroy one spell or trap card on her side of the field.

"I place two cards face down and switch my Etoile Cyber to defense mode!"

"Good, now I think I'll go ahead and end this duel. I remove three insects in my graveyard from play so I can special summon Aztekipede the Worm Warrior and Doom Dozer!"

(ATK: 1900 DEF: 400)

(ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600)

"Now I activate the special effect of my Anteatereatingant! By giving up his chance to attack you this turn I can destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field!"

Paulina's Anteatereatingant started to charge at Alexis' cards.

"If she picks the right card I'm finished!"

The Anteatereatingant ate one of Alexis' face down cards.

"Now my Worm Warrior will destroy your Etoile Cyber!"

Etoile Cyber was devoured.

"Now I'll attack you directly with Doom Dozer!"

Doom Dozer slithered over and bit Alexis, but she didn't lose any life points.

"What?!"

"Sorry Paulina but before your insect attacked I activated my face down Hallowed Life Barrier, in exchange for discarding one card from my hand I reduced any damage I took from you this turn to zero."

"Very well… But next turn you won't be so lucky."

Alexis drew her card.

"Sorry Paulina but for you there is no next turn."

"What?!"

"I activate the spell card Raigeki!"

"Raigeki?! That's one of the rarest cards in the game!"

"With good reason, because now that I've played it all the monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Lightening rained down from the sky and struck every one of Paulina's monsters.

"Now I activate the spell card Fulfillment of the Contract! By paying 800 of my life points I can special summon a ritual monster from my graveyard, and I choose Cyber Angel Dakini!"

(ATK: 2700 DEF: 2400)

"She wasn't in your graveyard!"

"Think again. Remember when you used Needle Worm's effect?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Paulina… I'm sorry… But I have to do this… There's only one person who can beat the Card Master… But I promise you… you and the others will be saved."

"Okay…"

"Cyber Angel Dakini end this!"

Dakini attacked and Paulina's life points went down to zero. Paulina started to glow and then disappeared.

"Thank God, Alexis won!" thought Jaden "Wait… that means… I have to duel her next!!!"

"Yes you will Jaden…" thought the Card Master "And now the moment we've all been waiting for…"


	11. Be still my broken heart

"I… I can't do this."

"It's okay Jaden you don't have to."

"What do you mean?!"

"Card Master, I refuse to duel Jaden!" said Alexis.

"Then you forfeit."

"Alexis I won't let you do this!"

"Jaden listen to me…"

"No! You don't have to do this for me!"

Alexis smacked him so hard that he fell to the ground.

"Jaden shut up and listen to me!"

"… okay… oww."

"You're the only one who can stop the Card Master, do you understand that!"

"But Alexis I…"

"Jaden I've known you all the years we spent at Duel Academy, there is no other duelist in the world like you. You have to face him, not me, you."

"But Alexis… I can't let you do this because… I love you."

"I love you too Jaden… And I trust you… I know no matter what happens to me you'll come to my rescue… You use Hero cards Jaden… but to tell the truth… you're my hero… And I want you to have this."

Alexis gave Jaden her Raigeki spell card.

"Take him down for me."

"Yes yes very cute, now if you're quite done."

Alexis started to glow.

"Alexis no!"

"I love you Jaden Yuki… I have no regrets." said Alexis with tears in her eyes.

And just like that she was gone.

"Alexis… NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Jaden broke down and started to cry. He felt Yubel's hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Jaden."

Yubel had the power to protect Jaden from any conceivable bodily harm, but she didn't have the power to shield him from the pain that just consumed his heart.

"Congratulations Mr. Yuki! You won!" said The Card Master's voice mockingly "Now for your reward."

The doors to the main stadium flung open.

"You get the honor of suffering the final defeat at my hands! I'm waiting for you. MWAH HA AH HA HA!!!"

"I can't go on… Why do my friends always have to be the ones to pay the price for my existence?! WHY!!!"

"Jaden this isn't your fault."

"Prove me wrong!!! During my first year at Duel Academy it was the dueling energy I helped generate that awoke the Sacred Beasts! I'm the one that attracted Satorius to Duel Academy during my second year! In my third year all my friends suffered because I made the stupid mistake of blasting you off into space when I was younger! And all that brings about Nightshroud!!!"

"Jaden! You need to stop blaming yourself for every thing that happens to everyone! You defeated the Sacred Beasts! You defeated the Light of Destruction! You stopped me and Nightshroud! Alexis wanted you to go on. Her sacrifice doesn't have to be for nothing. You have the power to stop the Card Master and save everyone. And you don't have to do it alone."

All Jaden's card began to appear.

"We're all here to help you Jaden." said Neos.

"After everything we've been through, what's one more lunatic?" said Aqua Dolphin.

"Wooh!" said Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden stared at the card Alexis had given him. Yubel was right, he wouldn't let her sacrifice be in vain.

"Alright, everyone please lend me your strength."

"You can always count on me." said Avian.

"And me!" said Burstinatrix.

"And me!" said Flare Scarab.

"And me!" said Grand Mole.

"Enough talking already! Let's go kick his butt!" said Sparkman.

"Jaden one more thing. Take this card."

Yubel handed Jaden a card.

"What's this for?"

"Something tells me you're going to need it."

Jaden placed the card Yubel had given him and Alexis' Raigeki in his deck. Jaden suspected that if he was to defeat the Card Master he would need to use all of his dueling skills… Even if it meant calling on the power of the Supreme King.

"I know it's risky but I have to save Alexis and the others… Just one more time."

Jaden closed his eyes and started to focus.

"Breathe deeply… Let the darkness grow inside you… but don't let this power control you… this power is yours to control…"

Jaden opened his eyes and felt the power of the Supreme King coursing through his body.

(He's got that Darth Vader look in his eyes)

"The Card Master is going down!"

Jaden ran through the doors and into the main stadium.

"CARD MASTER!!!"

There was a flash of smoke and the Card Master appeared.

"You don't have to yell." he said mockingly.

"THIS MADNESS ENDS NOW!!!"

The Card Master laughed.

"I wish I had a dollar for every time I've heard that. But if you insist on being so aggressive we'll proceed immediately to our duel with all haste. Win… and I'll release your friends… When you lose… You will join them in the Shadow Realm…"

"I WILL NOT LOSE!!!"

Both their duel disks activated and their life point totals went to 4000.

"LET'S DUEL!!!"


	12. Clash of the titans

"Alexis… Alexis…"

"… Ugh… Where am I?"

"Guys she's awake!"

"Paulina!"

Alexis was with all the others who had lost their duels. They seemed to be in a giant bubble of some black and purple clouds floating around and mixing.

"Where are we?" asked Alexis.

"My guess is we're in that shadow realm The Card Master talked about." said Aster.

"Drago's been trying to escape fruitlessly this whole time."

Drago was running in one direction but only seemed to come out the other way, as if he was running around in a circle.

"There's no way out! We're trapped! Trapped!!!"

Drago got into the fetal position.

"Help me mommy! I want my binky!"

"And I used to think Syrus was pathetic." said Chazz.

"That aside, I always knew you and Jaden had a thing for each other!" said Jesse.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your little love profession."

Alexis' cheeks turned red.

"You saw that?"

"We all saw it." said Syrus.

"Should've seen it coming at me like an atom bomb." said Chazz.

"But how?"

"We'll that's it, somehow this dark void has allowed us to watch the duels on the outside world." said Jesse "Just about the only thing to do."

Suddenly the entire void started to change color.

"It's happening again!"

A few things started to come into view.

"It's Jaden! He's going to duel that Card Master!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Uh… why are his eyes glowing?" asked Paulina.

"Gasp… He's using the power of the Supreme King!"

"He's doing what?" said Drago.

"… Long story."

"But the last time Jaden did that…"

"It's okay Alexis, Jaden's learned to control the Supreme King's power. Let's just hope it's enough for him to beat the Card Master and get us out of here."

"I'll make the first move." said the Card Master "I'll place two cards face down and summon a monster in defense mode."

"Now it's my turn! I play the spell card E-Emergency call!"

"I don't think so… I activate the trap card Dark Bribe! This let's me negate one of your spell or traps effects Jaden, but it does let you draw one card, which let's me activate the continuous trap card Appropriate! Whenever you draw cards outside your draw phase I get to draw two cards, like right now."

"Joke's on you Card Master, the only reason I used E-Emergency call was to get you to waste your trap card. Now I activate Polymerization to fuse the Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

(ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200)

"Now I'll have him attack your facedown card!"

Flame Wingman fired at The Card Master's face down and it burst into flames.

"You just activated my monster's special ability, when Sangan is destroyed I can bring a monster card from my deck with 1500 or less attack points and add it to my hand."

"That's nothing compared to Wingman's super power! When he destroys a monster in battle that monster's attack points are dealt to you as damage!"

Wingman took aim at the Card Master and shot him with another stream of fire.

(Card Master: 3000)

"Whoa… he didn't even seemed fazed by that!" said Chazz.

"It's my turn… I lay one card face down and summon a monster in defense mode. Next I activate the spell card Monster Reborn and use it to resurrect Sangan in defense mode."

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 600)

"Sangan? Why would he waste such a powerful card to resurrect Sangan?" asked Drago.

"Probably the same reason a new giant Toho monster appeared outside every time we opened the front door of his mansion." joked Jesse.

"It's my turn! I summon Elemental Hero Heat!"

(ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200)

"And his super power lets him gain 200 attack points for every Elemental Hero on my field including himself!"

(ATK: 2000)

"Now I'll have him destroy your Sangan, and I'll have Flame Wingman attack your face down monster!"

Jaden's Elemental Hero Heat incinerated The Card Master's Sangan and Flame Wingman blasted his face down card. It was a Witch of the Black Forest.

"Because of my Flame Wingman's effect you lose life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!"

(Card Master: 1900)

"But don't forget my monster's effects Jaden. When Sangan is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can take a monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less and add it to my hand. And when Witch of the Black Forest is destroyed I can take a monster with 1500 or less defense points and do the same."

"Well for your sake I hope it was worth one fourth of your life points."

"Awesome! Jaden's taking the lead!" exclaimed Syrus.

"No he hasn't, he's taking the bait." said Drago.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"Can't you see something's not right here?" said Aster "Jaden's already taken more then half of The Card Master's life points without him really putting up much of a fight. There has to be more to his strategy."

"Let's just hope Jaden can figure it out before it's too late." said Chazz.

"It's my turn! I activate the continuous trap card Solemn Wishes, from now on whenever I draw a card, like right now, I gain 500 life points!"

(Card Master: 2400)

"Next I play Pot of Greed which let's me draw two more cards from my deck, and in doing so gain another 500 life points!"

(Card Master: 2900)

"Next I activate the spell card Dark World Dealings, now we both draw one card from our decks and discard one, so I gain another 500 life points!"

(Card Master: 3400)

"But since you just drew a card outside your draw phase Jaden, the effect of my Appropriate Trap activates which let's me draw two more cards and gain yet another 500 life points!"

(Card Master: 3900)

"Now to protect my life points I'll lay one card face down and play the spell card Scapegoat to summon four sheep tokens!"

(4x ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"I don't believe it! In one turn his life points have nearly gone back to full!" said Syrus.

"Not only that, since sheep tokens don't have any attack points, Jaden can't use Flame Wingman's super power to damage the Card Master's life points." said Chazz.

"And the Card Master still hasn't even attacked. All he's done is draw cards and play defense." said Jesse.

"Why? What's he waiting for?" asked Alexis.

"Wait a minute… I've seen this before!" exclaimed Aster.


	13. The Card Master Unmasked

"Drawing cards and playing defense… Where have I seen that strategy before?" thought Jaden. "Wait a minute… the last time I saw that strategy was…!!! If I don't draw the right card now I am in big trouble."

Jaden drew his card.

"Can I be of assistance Jaden?"

"Aqua Dolphin! You got here just in time!"

Jaden smiled because he had probably just saved himself from losing the duel.

"First I'll play a card face down; next I summon Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin!"

(ATK: 600 DEF: 800)

"Now I activate his special ability! By discarding one card from my hand, I get to look at yours!"

The Card Master was forced to reveal his hand. He had four Forbidden One cards in it.

"Nice cards, too bad one of them has got to go. Because Dolphin's effect let's me pick one monster card in your hand and one monster I have on the field, and if my monster's attack points are higher then not only is your card destroyed, but you take 500 points of damage. And I choose Right Arm of the Forbidden One and my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The Right Arm was destroyed.

(Card Master: 3400)

"Next I activate the spell card Hero Heart! Now by cutting Hero Heat's attack points in half he can attack twice this turn. Okay everybody take out his sheep tokens!"

All of Jaden's monsters attacked destroying all of the Card Master's sheep tokens.

"How does it feel to have almost won this duel, only to not be able to complete Exodia in time? Adrian Gecko…"

The Card Master started to laugh, "Not even close." And took off his mask.

"Oh my God it's!!! IT'S!!! … Who is this?" asked Paulina.

"I have no idea." replied Aster.

Without his mask on the Card Master didn't look much older then Jaden. He had short brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

"I… don't believe we've met." said Jaden.

"No we haven't… I am Danny Knight."

"Who the heck is Danny Knight?" asked Chazz.

"Beats me." replied Alexis.

"My story begins in the U.S.A. in the state of Indiana. A few years ago I ran away from home to become a duelist. But unfortunately I overestimated my own skills. I was handed one defeat after another. Soon I learned that the game of duel monsters originated in Egypt and thought I might find something that could help me there. But on the ride I "hitchhiked" on, the plane crashed in the middle of the ocean and I found myself swept out to sea. When I woke up I was on this island and soon discovered that this was the secret resting place of Exodia the Forbidden one."

Suddenly the whole stadium was illuminated with light, and Jaden saw five giant stone tablets on the wall behind The Card Master, each one depicted a different piece of Exodia.

"You see many years ago in the land of ancient Egypt, to protect the kingdom from the threat of invaders the Egyptians forged the Millennium items and used them to conjure monsters from the Shadow Realm. Aside from the Egyptian God Monsters of Pharaoh Atem, the most powerful of these monsters was Exodia. So powerful that they split him into five pieces and sealed them away in five different tablets. Sometime after the defeat of Zorc the Dark One the tablets were brought here for safe keeping, and were guarded by some of the Pharaoh's most trusted servants. They called themselves the order of The Forbidden One."

"What does this have to do with my friends and me!?" demanded Jaden.

"Simple. When I first found this chamber Exodia spoke to me through his stone prison. Naturally after 5,000 years of being sealed in stone he wants to get out and smell the daisies. But he can't break free on his own. So he made me an offer… He would give me the power I would need to become the new King of Games, in exchange for my mortal soul… Naturally I wasn't about to give up my soul for a silly card game title, so I made him a better offer. He would give me the power I needed to become the next King of Games, and in exchange I would gather one hundred souls for him. And thanks to you and your friends Jaden, you're the last one I need…"

"Your nuts if you think you're getting your hands on my soul!" yelled Jaden.

Danny put his mask back on.

"I'm sorry but the only way to save yourself is to win this duel."

"You forget, I just sent one of your precious Exodia cards to the graveyard! So you can't summon Exodia!"

"You're a fool if you think you can get rid of Exodia so easily. It's my turn, and thanks to my Solemn Wishes trap card I gain another 500 life points."

(Card Master: 3900)

"Now I play the spell card Magical Mallet to shuffle all the Forbidden One cards in my hand back into my deck. Now I draw 4 cards, and thanks to my Solemn wishes card I get 500 more life points."

(Card Master: 4400)

"Now I shuffle all the monster's in my graveyard back into my deck to special summon Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord!"

(ATK: ? DEF: 0)

"Oh great."

Jaden remembered when Adrian Gecko used that monster.

"Next I activate the spell card Painful Choice and select five cards from my deck for you to pick from. And your choices are: Giant Soldier of Stone, Mystical Elf, Prevent Rat, The Dragon Dwelling in the cave, and Island Turtle."

"I select Prevent Rat."

"So Prevent Rat goes to my hand and all the other cards go to my graveyard, thus giving power to my Exodius."

"Wait! Exodius' effect only works if you have the five pieces of Exodia in your graveyard!"

"That's just to summon The Forbidden One Jaden. Exodius also gains 1000 attack points for every normal type monster in my graveyard!"

(ATK: 4000)

"Now I activate the spell card Diffusion Wave Motion!"

(Card Master: 3400)

"By paying 1000 of my life points Exodius can attack all your monsters in one turn!"

"But if he does that Jaden's life points will be wiped out!" exclaimed Alexis.

"Exodius destroy all his monsters!"

Exodius blasted all three of Jaden's monsters.

"Jaden!!!"

But when the smoke cleared Jaden's life points were untouched.

"WHAT!?!"

"Sorry Card Master, but when you destroyed my Flame Wingman I activated my face down trap, Hero Spirit! Whenever an Elemental Hero is destroyed I can reduce any damage I take from one of my opponent's monsters to 0 for the turn, and since you attacked me with the same monster three times I didn't take any damage at all."

"Cheap trick, one more thing, just look at Exodius now."

(ATK: 7000)

"What the? How did it's attack points increase like that!?!"

"Whenever Exodius attacks I can select one monster card in my hand or deck and send it to the graveyard. And since I attacked you three times I got to send three cards to the graveyard, and they where all Forbidden One cards! So Exodius is 3000 points stronger and I'm that much closer to summoning the forbidden one. But I don't think I'll need him, just look at your field."

Jaden didn't have any cards in play, and since he used up all the cards in his hand on his last turn he had nothing to play.

"This isn't good."

"If Jaden doesn't draw a monster he'll be wide open for a direct attack!" said Syrus.

"And with Exodius' attack points that high he'll be wiped out in one turn!" said Chazz.

"Jaden..." said Alexis.

Jaden made to draw his next card.

"Come on deck, don't fail me now."

**Okay I know making the Card Master some new character enitrely is cheap and cheesy but hey that's how the cookie crumbles**


	14. The Luck of the Draw

Jaden drew his card.

"Perfect… Since there are no other cards in my hand I can special summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 1200)

"And if there are no other cards in my hand or on the field when Bubbleman is summoned I get to draw two more cards!"

"Then the effect of my Appropriate trap activates allowing me to draw two cards as well, and thanks to my Solemn Wishes card that means I gain 500 more life points."

(Card Master: 3900)

"Next I activate the spell card Pot of Greed which let's me draw two more cards!"

"Then I get another two cards and 500 more life points."

(Card Master: 4400)

"Next I play the spell card Mirage of Nightmare! During your next Standby Phase I get to draw until there are 4 cards in my hand, but during my next standby phase I need to discard the same number of cards I drew. Next I'll play two cards face down and end my turn."

"Nice move Jaden… But not good enough. I draw and because of my Solemn Wishes trap I gain 500 more life points!"

(Card Master: 4900)

"But now the effect of my Mirage of Nightmare activates! So I get to draw four cards!"

"And that will trigger my Appropriate and my Solemn Wishes."

(Card Master: 5400)

"Now I'll attack your Bubbleman with Exodius, and in doing so discard another piece of Exodia making him 1000 points stronger!"

(ATK: 8000)

"If that connects Jaden's done for!" said Aster.

"I activate my face down trap! Hero Barrier!"

Exodius' attack was blocked by a wall of energy that surrounded Jaden's Bubbleman.

"When there's an Elemental Hero on my field I can use this card to negate your attack. Next I activate my face down Emergency Provisions to destroy my own Mirage of Nightmare so I don't have to discard any cards on my next turn, and gain 1000 life points!"

(Jaden: 5000)

"No matter." said the Card Master. "With that attack I have four pieces of Exodia in my graveyard thanks to Exodius' effect. You know what happens when there are five."

"Exodia is summoned from the graveyard."

"Yes, and no amount of trap cards or life points will protect you from him."

"Then I'll destroy your Exodius before it can attack again!"

"I don't think so. My turn is over, and since there are 11 cards in my hand I need to discard 5. And get this Jaden… They're all normal monsters! So my Exodius gains 1000 attack points for each and every one of them!"

(ATK: 13,000)

**(Let's face facts, there's no way in heaven or hell the Card Master's deck would work in real life, but hey this doesn't have to be realistic, it's fiction.)**

"Tell me that attack meter is broke…" said Syrus.

"Now that's what I call a monster!" exclaimed Jesse.

"There's not a card in Jaden's entire deck that can stand up to that kind of power!" said Chazz.

"Jaden's not done yet!" said Alexis "He's been in worse spots then this and he's always come out on top. I know he'll find a way to put that behemoth in it's place."

"I just wish I shared your confidence." said Drago.

Jaden drew his card.

"Perfect!"

Jaden didn't have a monster in his deck that could take on a creature with 13,000 attack points, but he did have the card Alexis gave him.

"I activate the spell card Raigeki! Now all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

Lightening rained down from the sky and struck Exodius destroying him.

**(In Anime they tell us that Exodius is invincible and can't be destroyed in battle, nor is he affected by monster, spell, and trap effects. But no where on the real card does it say that)**

Despite the fact that one of his best monsters had just been destroyed, The Card Master didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"Next I summon Elemental Hero Voltic!"

(ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500)

"Now I'll attack you directly with both him and Bubbleman! This one if for Alexis!"

(Card Master: 3600)

"He did it! He destroyed Exodius!" exclaimed Syrus.

"And he did it using your card!" said Jesse to Alexis.

Alexis smiled.

"I never doubted you for a second Jaden." she thought.

"… I just took out one of your best cards and made you lose 1800 life points! Why aren't you scared?"

"It's just a minor set back Jaden… A brilliant duelist like myself is prepared for these types of situations. Now it's my turn, and because I just drew a card my Solemn Wishes trap gives my life points a 500 point boost."

(Card Master: 4100)

"Next I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Good, now I can start ending you! I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!"

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 300)

"When Stratos is summoned I can destroy one spell or trap card for every other Elemental Hero on my side of the field, and with Voltic and Bubbleman that means I can destroy two! Elemental Hero Stratos destroy his Appropriate and Solemn Wishes!"

Stratos blew away both of the Card Master's trap cards.

"And that was just his special ability! Elemental Hero Stratos attack his face down monster!"

Stratos went into a dive bomb on the Card Master's face down monster. It was Exodia's head.

"No matter, Exodia can only be summoned from the graveyard if the five cards are sent there by Exodius' effect." thought Jaden.

"Bubbleman, Voltic! Attack his life points directly!"

(Card Master: 2300)

"What are you going to do now Card Master?"

"I'll show you."

The Card Master drew his card.

"I play the spell card Contract with Exodia! Since the five pieces of Exodia are in my graveyard, I can special summon the mighty Exodia Necross!"

**(To be continued)**

**That's right folks it's not over yet**

**Stay tuned for**

**Chapter 15: The Wrath of Exodia Necross**

**(Okay I admit, it's not the best title but hey I'm running out of ideas)**


	15. The Wrath of Exodia Necross

"Exodia… Necross!?!" said Syrus.

"Oh he's just taking on a whole family of Forbidden One's." said Chazz.

(That's because Exodia is my favorite Monster)

Exodia Necross's hand broke through the ground, then the creature ripped it's way out and climbed up to the stadium floor that Jaden and the Card Master were dueling on.

(ATK: 1800 DEF: 0)

"He doesn't look so tough!" said Jaden "He's only got 1800 attack points!"

"Never judge a book by its cover Jaden, then again you probably don't read books period. Now I activate the field spell Mystic Plasma Zone. From now on all Dark attribute monsters gain 500 attack points and lose 400 defense points."

(ATK: 2300 DEF: 0)

"Now, Exodia Necross! Destroy his Bubbleman with your mighty fist!"

Necross blew Bubbleman away.

(Jaden: 3500)

(Don't forget in the last chapter Jaden gained 1000 life points when he played Emergency Provisions)

"Your going to pay for that." said Jaden "I activate the spell card Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card from my hand I can destroy one monster on the field, namely your Exodia Necross!"

Exodia Necross was mummified, but then the creature burst right out of the wrappings.

"What!?!" exclaimed Jaden.

"This is the number one duelist who graduated from Duel Academy?" said The Card Master mockingly. "Obviously it wasn't for your intellectual ability, otherwise you would have known that Exodia Necross can't be destroyed by spell cards, nor can it be destroyed by traps, or in battle."

"Well… In that case I'll switch both Stratos and Voltic to defense mode."

"If you think that's enough to protect your life points, think again. It's my turn, and thanks to Exodia Necross' special effect it now gains 500 more attack points."

(ATK: 2800)

"Now I activate the equip spell card Fairy Meteor Crush! Now whenever my Exodia Necross destroys one of your monster's in defense mode the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points is subtracted from your life points!"

"But you just said your Exodia Necross isn't affected by spell cards!"

"You really don't listen do you Jaden? I said he couldn't be destroyed by spell cards, I never said I couldn't use equip spells on him. Exodia Necross attack and destroy his Elemental Hero Stratos!"

(Jaden: 1000)

"On my next turn my Exodia Necross will gain another 500 attack points, and that will be more then enough to wipe out your Elemental Hero Voltic and wipe out the rest of your life points."

"Jaden! Keep fighting! Don't give up!"

"You're wasting your breath Lex." said Chazz "He can't hear us, remember?"

Jaden drew his card.

"Hey! It's my new card!"

Jaden just got this card last week and only recently added it to his deck. It helped get the King of Games out of a lot of tight spots, and he figured it might be able to do the same for him. Turns out he was right.

"The Card Master did just say I couldn't destroy Exodia Necross with Spell cards, but he didn't say I couldn't use them to stop him in his tracks." he thought.

"I play the spell card Swords of Revealing Light!"

Several luminous swords fell from the sky and stuck themselves though the links in Exodia Necross' chains, keeping him from moving.

"He actually drew Swords of Revealing Light!?!" exclaimed Paulina "Who is this guy?"

"Just about the best duelist in the whole world." said Alexis.

"Uh… wouldn't that be Yugi?" asked Drago.

"Shut up." replied Alexis.

"Your swords don't scare me." said the Card Master "They may keep me from attacking for three turns, but all that will do is delay the inevitable."

The Card Master drew his card.

"I may not be able to attack you this turn, but Exodia Necross' effect still boosts his attack points by 500."

(ATK: 3300)

"Those swords of mine will only last for two more turns." thought Jaden "I need to find another way to protect my life points."

Jaden drew his card.

"I summon Sinister Serpent!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 250)

"Why would he play that card?" asked Aster "That's not an Elemental Hero or a Neo Spacian,"

"Well Jaden wouldn't put it in his deck for nothing." said Syrus.

There was nothing for The Card Master to do but play a face down and boost Exodia Necross' attack points to 3800.

"Your move Jaden."

"Very well, I summon Neo Spacian Air Hummingbird!"

(ATK: 800 DEF: 600)

"And thanks to his special ability during my Main phase I get 500 life points for every card in you hand, and since you have six that means I get 3000 life points!"

(Jaden: 4000)

"Jaden must be trying to boost his life points high enough to be able to survive my Exodia Necross' next attack. Well I have card in my hand that's going to erase all hope of that ever happening." thought The Card Master.

"It's my turn, which means Exodia Necross gets another 500 attack points!"

(ATK: 4300)

"Next I play the equip spell card Megamorph! Since my life points are lower then yours Exodia Necross' attack points are now doubled."

(ATK: 8600)

"That's not good." said Jesse.

"Even if Jaden gets another life point boost from Humming Bird, on the Card Master's next turn his Exodia Necross will still be strong enough to wipe out Jaden's life points in one attack!" said Aster.

"Jaden…" thought Alexis

The Swords of Revealing Light vanished and Exodia Necross was free.

"On my next turn Jaden I'll be free to attack… So I hope you're affairs are in order."

Jaden stared at his deck.

"There's only one card in my deck that can save me… But the odds are against me… No… I have to do this! For my friends… For Alexis…"

"It comes to this, so draw your card and face your fate!" said the Card Master.

Jaden put his hand on the card at the top of his deck.

"Please… let it be the card I need."

Jaden drew his card.


	16. Countdown to Destruction!

Jaden drew his card.

"Need any help Jaden?"

"Nice of you to drop by."

"You should know by now I'm always here when you need me."

"Alright Card Master, first I'll use Air Humming Bird's effect to give myself another life point boost!"

(Jaden: 7000)

"Now I sacrifice both my Elemental Hero Voltic and Air Humming Bird to summon Yubel!"

(ATK: 0 DEF: 0)

"And since your Mystic Plasma Zone field spell is still in play she gains 500 attack points!"

(ATK: 500)

"I don't believe it! Jaden drew the one card that can protect him from the Card Master's Exodia Necross!" said Syrus.

"What good is it if it only has 500 attack points?" asked Drago.

"How did you ever get to be American champ?" said Chazz "Jaden's Yubel can't be destroyed in battle, and any damage he would normally take involving a battle with her is dealt to his opponent instead."

"So if the Card Master attacks with Exodia Necross he'll only wipe himself out!" said Jesse.

"But Jaden needs to sacrifice a monster every turn in order to keep Yubel in play." said Aster.

"I think Jaden's already got that covered." said Alexis "Look!"

"My turn is over! So to keep Yubel in play I sacrifice my Sinister Serpent!"

Sinister Serpent vanished from the field.

"And if Sinister Serpent is in the graveyard during Jaden's standby phase is automatically goes back to his hand, so he'll be able to keep sacrificing it!" said Alexis.

The Card Master drew his card and Exodia Necross received it's attack boost.

(ATK: 9100)

"My Exodia Necross will get stronger with every passing turn, but it doesn't matter because I can't attack!" thought the Card Master.

"Some all powerful duelist you are!" said Jaden "Your Exodia Necross may be powerful, but let's face it, it's no Exodia!"

The Card Master started to laugh.

"What's with that guy? He's as nutty as a fruit cake." said Syrus.

"You think you've won the duel just because you've summoned your little guardian angel Jaden? Well sorry to disappoint you but unlike that Rare Hunter that The King of Games fought in Battle City I'm prepared for these kinds of situations. I have cards in my deck that will let me bring the five pieces of Exodia back from my grave to my hand. So Jaden the only thing that stands between you and defeat is the time it takes for me to draw those cards! Your precious Yubel may be able to protect you from my Exodia Necross, but she'll never be able to shield you from the Forbidden One!"

"Just because you have them doesn't mean you'll draw them." said Jaden.

"Oh I'm not too worried about that." thought the Card Master.

His face down card was the trap card Backup Soldier, since he had more then 5 monsters in his graveyard he could use it to bring three normal monsters with 1500 or less attack points from his grave to his hand, namely three limbs of Exodia. He also had a Monster Reincarnation spell in his hand, by discarding one card in his hand he could get back one card in his graveyard, and he had another Monster Reincarnation waiting somewhere in his deck, and by the look of things it wouldn't take too long to draw it because he had already used up most of the cards in his deck already.

"Jaden, the only way for you to win this duel is for you to destroy Exodia Necross." said Yubel.

"But how do I do that?" asked Jaden "I can't force it to attack you, that things immune to all my spell and trap cards, nor can it be destroyed in battle. Even if it could I don't have any cards in my deck strong enough to squash it."

**(For some reason in Anime Yubel can force an opponent's monster to attack it, but it doesn't say that any where on the real card)**

"True you can't win by attacking it's body, what you need to do is attack it's soul."

"It's soul?"

"Remember that card I gave you just before this duel started? It's the key to bringing down Exodia Necross, you just need to draw it."

"Okay."

Jaden drew his card.

"O-Oversoul, this spell card let's me special summon a normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard, but it isn't the card I need."

Suddenly another card just appeared in Jaden's hand. Jaden picked it up and showed it to the Card Master.

"Recognize this? It's Sinister Serpent again!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 250)

"Next I'll place one card face down on the field, and to keep Yubel in play I'll sacrifice Sinister Serpent again."

"In that case it's my turn."

The Card Master drew his card.

"The Cat of Ill Omen… When this monster is flipped face up it let's me take a trap card in my deck and place it on the top. But I don't need any trap cards, I need my other Monster Reincarnation!"

Exodia Necross gained 500 more attack points.

(ATK: 9600)

"I'll lay one card face down and end my turn."

For the next three turns both players tried fruitlessly to draw the cards they needed. The only thing that had changed was that Exodia Necross now had 11100 attack points.

"It's my turn!"

Jaden drew his card.

"Yes! It's the card Yubel gave me! Now if I could just summon a monster with enough attack points…"

Jaden looked at the other cards in his hand.

"Perfect! First I'll lay one card face down and summon Sinister Serpent again."

(ATK: 300 DEF: 250)

"Next I play the spell card O-Oversoul, which let's me special summon one normal Elemental Hero from my graveyard. Come on out… Elemental Hero Neos!"

(ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

"He wasn't in your graveyard!" yelled the Card Master.

Jaden smiled "Think again… Remember when you played Dark World Dealings?"

**(Just a reminder The Card Master played that back in Chapter 12. And for those of you who don't know or don't remember Dark World Dealings is a spell card that let's both players draw a card from their deck, but then they both have to discard one card from their hand)**

"No matter… Your Elemental Hero Neos has only 2500 attack points, and my Exodia Necross has 11100!"

"Whoever said anything about him attacking Necross? He's attacking you!"

"You can't attack me directly while Necross is on the field!"

"Well that's about to change, I play the spell card Soul Release! This card let's me remove from play up to 5 monsters in either players graveyards! And I choose the five pieces of Exodia in your graveyard! Without them your Exodia Necross is destroyed!"

"You mean that would have happened if not for my face down trap card… My second Dark Bribe!"

"What!?!"

"As you may recall this card let's me negate one of your spell or trap cards, and in return you get to draw one card, but that really doesn't matter now does it?"

"NO!!! That card was Jaden's only chance!" said Aster.

There was nothing left for Jaden to do but sacrifice Sinister Serpent to keep Yubel in play.

"Now it's my turn!"

The Card Master drew his card.

"Shoot, still not my second Monster Reincarnation… No matter… Now that Jaden has another monster on his side of the field other then his Yubel, I can attack him with my Exodia Necross and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Exodia Necross gained another 500 points.

(ATK: 11600)

"Exodia Necross! Destroy Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos and wipe out the rest of his life points!"

"NO!!!"

"JADEN!" screamed Alexis.


	17. GAME OVER!

The Card Master was laughing his head off.

"MWAH HA AH HA HA!!! LET'S SEE YOU GET OUT OF THIS ONE!!! EXODIA NECROSS ATTACK!!!"

"NO!!! JADEN!!!" screamed Alexis.

"Not so fast Card Master!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"I activate the quick play spell card Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! Now say hello to my little friend… Winged Kuriboh!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"YES!!! With that card any damage Jaden takes this turn is 0!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Except for one tiny problem…" said Chazz "HE'S NOT AIMING FOR WINGED KURIBOH! HE'S ATTACKING NEOS!!!"

The Card Master was laughing again.

"HA HA HA HA!!! That's your secret weapon? That's a hairball with wings! And I'm not attacking him anyway. EXODIA NECROSS ATTACK HIS ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!!!"

"I'm not done yet!"

"WHAT!?!"

"Kuriboh, you think you can help me out here?"

Winged Kuriboh winked.

"Okay… I activate the quick play spell card Transcendent Wings! By discarding two cards from my hand my Winged Kuriboh now becomes Winged Kuriboh LV 10!"

(ATK: 300 DEF: 200)

"So now you have a new monster with the same attack points as the last one, and it's still not the one I'm attacking! Big deal!"

"Oh it's a very big deal…"

"What are you talking about!?!"

"My Winged Kuriboh LV 10 has a very powerful special ability. During my opponent's battle phase I can sacrifice him and in doing so destroy all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode, namely your Exodia Necross!"

**(In Anime they tell us that Exodia Necross can't be destroyed by monster effects, however it doesn't say that on the actual card)**

"And that's not the best part, you also take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points, 11600!"

For the first time since the duel began the Card Master looked scared.

"Have mercy…"

"Sorry… All out of mercy!" said Jaden with the power of the Supreme King coursing through his body. "Winged Kuriboh LV 10 WIPE HIM OUT!!!"

There was an explosion of light that blasted from Winged Kuriboh LV 10 and fired at Exodia Necross, then the towering behemoth exploded.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Card Master: 0)

The Card Master was blasted to the far edge of the arena. His mask fell off and he stared at his deck. He picked up the card on the top of his deck and looked at it. It was his second Monster Reincarnation. One more turn and he would have been able to bring the five pieces of Exodia back from his grave to his hand.

"I… I… I think I'm going to cry." he said.

**(Can you blame him, I would too if I had been that close to victory)**

All of a sudden Jaden's Elemental Hero Neos came to life and seized The Card Master by the throat and held him out over the edge of the platform.

"Let me go!" The Card Master yelled.

"Poor choice of words." replied Neos.

Neos let go and the Card Master started to fall toward the boiling lava below.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!"

Suddenly he stopped in mid air. Neos had grabbed him by the leg and hoisted him back up and held him in front of Jaden.

"I beat you at your own sick game! Now release my friends!"

"Alright I'll do it! Now can you please have your little space man let me go!"

Neos let go of the Card Master, who then snapped his fingers. There was a bright flash of light and a big explosion of smoke. When it cleared there they were.

"Alexis!"

"Jaden!"

Jaden ran over to Alexis and they embraced.

"Don't ever… ever… make me go through something like that again." said Jaden.

"But you did it! No matter how many times the tables turned you did it! You defeated the Card Master! You saved me and all the others… And I think it's time for your reward…"

Jaden's cheeks turned pink.

"Come on Lex not in front of everybody…"

"Oh let em look."

She kissed him on the lips.

"Aww isn't that cute…"

Alexis recognized that voice. She turned around and…

"Atti! What are you doing here?"

Atticus smiled and said, "The real question is, what are you doing here? And the answer is simple… You're on M.M.M!"

Suddenly colored lights started flashing all over the stadium; there were bursts of confetti, and balloons falling from the wall.

"What?" said Jaden.

"M.M.M?" said Chazz.

"Mad Matchmaker." replied Atticus. "TV's newest reality hit where we go to insane lengths to get two people together! I'm your host, and I persuaded our producer to do my little sissy and Jaden as our first couple, and by the look of things I'd say Mission Accomplished!"

Suddenly the stadium walls lifted revealing the room was filled with people who applauded.

"Wait a minute! You're saying all we've been on TV all this time?" asked Jesse.

"That's right, so smile!" said Atticus.

"But what about The Card Master?" asked Jaden.

"He's not really insane, he's just a hired actor who fortunately knows how to duel."

"My mother's acting lessons really paid off." said Danny.

"But we were sucked into the shadow realm!" said Syrus.

"Trap doors, cheap smoke tricks, and a room that's like one big TV." replied Atticus.

"But what about the dead blind naked butler?" asked Alexis.

"What about the butler?"

"AGH!"

There he was standing in the door way from which Jaden had entered the stadium. And he was with a woman just about his age.

"The butler! He's alive?!" exclaimed Drago.

"Yes I'm very much alive. Only I'm not really a butler. I'm the show's famous producer Silas Wayneknight, and as you can clearly see…" he pointed to his perfectly focused eyes "I can see."

Aster slapped his forehead. "Silas Wayne and Danny Knight… Wayneknight… How did I miss that?"

"And I take it this is your wife Olivia, the world famous classical actress?" asked Paulina.

"The one and only." she replied. "I taught our son Danny everything he knows about being an actor."

"But what about your dead body in the kitchen?" asked Jaden.

"Nothing more then a realistic looking dummy."

"But I thought your son was insane and almost had him thrown into the lava!" said Jaden.

"Don't worry, that "lava" is just boiling colored water." said Atticus.

"What about the giant monsters that appeared every time we opened the front door?" asked Chazz.

"You know how duel monsters are just holograms." said Atticus "Well what do you think they were?"

Atticus pushed a button on a remote control and a giant holographic Godzilla appeared at the end of the stadium.

"You're saying that everything that's happened this weekend was all part of some crazy scheme to get me and Jaden together?" asked Alexis.

"Yep, that pretty much hits the nail on the head." said Atticus.

"But then why all the crazy stuff?" asked Jaden.

"Two good reasons. One: Big ratings! Two: Necessity. I always figured you two had something for each other, but you never openly professed it. So I had to think of something that would get the two of you to finally come out. Then I remembered how much you both loved dueling. So we had to create a scenario where you two would have to duel your hardest, so we made you think that if you lost a duel you would go to the Shadow Realm. And then if you two really had something for each other then when it came time for you to duel each other one of you would then gladly make the romantic sacrifice. Then the other would take the risk of dueling the Card Master and battle it out to prove how much you love the other in return by facing all hell to rescue them. But before we got to all that we had to make you think your lives were in danger even before the duels, and thus the crazy stuff."

"But how did you come up with all that stuff?"

"That's easy." said Danny "My father's a real kook."

**(Kook: someone who gets his sick kicks out of scaring people half to death)**

"Wait a minute! Jaden and Alexis get together and your show gets big ratings, but what about the rest of us?" said Drago "I'm the American Duel Monster's champion and yet I just lost a duel on national television! My sponsor's are going to kill me!"

"Well I will admit we did screw you a little bit." said Atticus. "So who's up for a late night beach party!"

Everyone went outside on the island's shore and started to party. Atticus and Silas both got the word from the TV critics.

"Terrific! Amazing! Marvelous! Stupendous! Phenomenal! Magnificent! Fantastic! And it's good too."

"Not only did I lose in a duel, the whole world probably saw me crying like a baby in the fetal position!" exclaimed Drago.

"Get over it!" said Chazz.

"Not exactly the way I ever pictured us professing love for one another." said Jaden.

"Me neither." replied Alexis.

"Honestly you had no idea what was going on."

"No Atti never told me anything. I just got an invitation to this "tournament" the same as you and the others."

"… So did you fall in love with me over night or was it a gradual process?"

"Probably the second one. At first I was just impressed with your dueling skills after you defeated Dr. Crowler, then after we met you know we became friends, then over time it sort of… blossomed… What about you Jaden? Did you always have the hots for me?"

"Well… sorta… especially after our first duel. I mean a beautiful girl that knows how do duel, it should be every boys dream."

For a moment they just stared romantically into each other's eyes.

"Am I talking too much?" asked Jaden.

"Yes! Why don't you kiss her already instead of talking her to death!" said Syrus.

And Jaden did.

**The End**

**(This story is dedicated to the 50,000,000 and rising unborn babies who lost their lives because of legalized abortion in the U.S.)**


End file.
